Bitter Thorns
by Northernstar99
Summary: "Tell me, human." That faceless figure towered over him, "Does your daughter have a price?" "No, you cannot have her." The faceless figure only laughed darkly and replied, "We'll see about that." Belle Deveraux was something Eric Northman wanted for a long time now...and he would soon have her even if he had to tear apart anyone that dared to stand in his way. "She is mine."
1. The Deal With The Corpse

I couldn't believe it.

My parents had sold me to a thousand year old vampire-scratch that, they sold me to a rotting corpse!

"He's not a rotting corpse," my father said from above me as he stared down at my diary which I happened to be writing in.

"The hell he's not, Dad," I snapped at him, shutting the book and glared at him. How dare he try to read my precious diary.

"Hey, you watch your mouth Belle Marie Deveraux," he warned. "You still live under my roof."

"Like it matters since I'm being sold off to a corpse. In case you haven't noticed, Dad, I don't have a necrophilia fetish!"

My dad chuckled at me then looked at me with a sad expression as he put away the leftover cake. "Believe I didn't want this life for you. You deserve so much more than what you got, but...at the time when I made that stupid deal which would haunt me for the rest of my entire life, things were bad for us. Your mother left us, she cleaned out the bank accounts even your college trust fund...Lillian died, and I couldn't take care of you."

I sighed heavily, remembering the days of starvation. My dad couldn't find a job at the time because he was laid off and the economy was bad. "You did the best you could."

"It wasn't enough. Then you got really sick, I thought I was going to lose you too. You were fifteen and had just turned sixteen, it was your birthday...they told me that you weren't going to wake up. Then he came in with an answer, but a price. He was like The Devil. Believe me I wanted to say no to him, but you were gonna die so I said yes to him."

"Who is he," I dared to ask. I wanted to be mad at my Dad, but I couldn't. He was just trying to save me, his only daughter.

"Eric Northman. Some big time vampire sheriff of Shreveport."

No, I don't blame my Dad, but I do blame Eric who took advantage of a desperate father praying for a way to save his little girl. I wonder why he did decide to enslave me. What did this corpse want with me?

I sighed heavily. "What's going to happen? It's not like you prepared me for this."

My Dad put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

* * *

I didn't tell my friends anything. In fact, I just told that I got accepted into some fancy college and will be going away for awhile.

I was told to wait in front of my home with my things, but I had a feeling that they would throw my things away. Would I become a vampire? A blood slave and wear some sort of Princess Leia costume from Star Wars?! Oh hell no! I will be covered from head to toe in a bunch of robes if I have to. I'll look like a monk if need be!

I still can't believe that this is happening to me! This kind of shit only happens in those crappie romance novels…and on TV, but hey that's good television and it probably makes those business cogs billions. Maybe after I get out of this, I should go into show business.

I stuck my suitcase on the ground and sat on it like a little kid waiting for her parent who happened to be late. I smiled at the thought. My Dad always tried to be on time, but sometimes he was always a little late. I loved him though...I don't know if I love him right in this very moment as I see a sleek black car pull up in front of me. I didn't know what kind of car it was since I don't know much about cars, but you could tell that it was a really expensive one.

I should destroy all of his cars when I get the chance! Yeah! That'll teach that creeping perverted corpse from messing with me! He'll rue the day he ever met me, Belle-

"Hey! Are you gonna get in the car or are you just going to keep yelling that you're gonna destroy some corpse?" The driver asked impatiently from the car.

I frowned at him. Oh crap! Was I speaking aloud this whole time?! Gotta keep my thoughts and speaking thing in check. God only blows what will happen if I keep running my mouth at people.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But hypothetically speaking here, what if I were to run away? What would happen?"

"Oh sweetheart, you don't wanna know what the boss will do to you," he warned.

I shrugged. "Eh."

I stepped into the car, thinking that I was completely screwed here. I should've fought this harder yet here I am sitting in the back of the car.

I leaned my forehead against the window, feeling sick and disappointed in myself for not trying hard enough to fight them. My Dad looked sad when I left and what really hurt was that he didn't even say he was he was sorry in the end. Yeah, he said that he regretted everything that happened, but not once did he say that he was sorry. A part of me wants to forgive him, but another part doesn't want to forgive, she wants to get payback for what happened.

Today is my birthday...today I turned eighteen. I dreamed of this day, the day where I would get to be free and go to college. Believe the irony is not lost on me, I have no freedom- I never did actually now that I think about it. God, this completely sucks ass!

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Not long," the driver responded. "Boss is at the club."

"What club?"

Oh, jeez, this guy owns a club too! I'm really confused now...what does this guy want with me anyways?

Not long after, did we pull up to a club with bright red letters that read, _Fangtasia_.

The driver got out and opened my door. I was hesitant as I stepped out of the car. There was a lot of people there, waiting in line. God, these people actually want to go inside of there. They were dressed up in leather and very revealing clothing that made me shudder in disgust.

I held my suitcase tight to my chest as I walked behind the driver towards the nightclub. I tried not to look at any of them, but it was hard not to. I kept my head down and quickly walked faster to keep up with the driver who took very long strides.

The blonde woman at the door looked curiously at me as we walked past her. Once we entered the nightclub, it was stepping into Wonderland. It was a strange place to be in and to look around as well. It was dark and smelled of sweat and sex. People were grinding against each other, drinking more than their fill, blood and alcohol.

It felt as if time had frozen when I saw a blonde man sitting on some kind of makeshift throne. I stopped walking and I watched as the driver walked ahead of me and towards the blonde man. He bent down and whispered something in his ear. I looked around and saw the door. I moved towards the door, trying to blend in with the crowd.

I looked behind and saw that their attention wasn't on me. I hurried quickly to the door, squeezing through the crowd of people. I was close, so close that my throat felt dry and my heart pounded in my chest. I was just nearing the door when a gust of wind flew by me and a muscular chest was in my eyesight. I slowly looked up and saw that it was the same blonde man who was sitting on the throne earlier. I looked into a pair of eyes that were so blue I couldn't even tell what he was thinking about.

It was all really mysterious to me.

"Hello, Miss Deveraux."

I gulped nervously and said the first thing that came into my mind, "God, you're so creepy."

**TBC…**

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked what I've done with this story now. I redid that entire thing so I really, really hope you like what I've got in store with this story and the characters. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	2. I'm Surrounded By Corpses

Oh.

My.

God.

What the hell was wrong with me? I just told my enslaver that he was creepy. (Which is completely true since he won't stop staring at me)

"Don't touch me," I seethed angrily when he tried to grab my arm. I ripped it away from him which hurt like hell.

"Follow me," he said as he started to walk towards a door that read, "Employees Only". I had no choice, but to follow him since everyone was staring at us.

"You touch me, I yell rat," I quoted from Ferris Bueller's Day Off to another vampire who too was creepy and kept on staring at me. I think that being creepy is a top requirement for all of these corpses.

I crossed my arms over my chest and followed the creepy corpse into an office. I didn't want to sit down mainly because I don't trust this guy. I looked expectantly at him with a raised eyebrow as we stared at each other.

"So," I drawled out sarcastically. "Are we gonna talk or are we just gonna keep staring at each other?"

"So I'm creepy."

"Borderline-scratch that, you are so over the line of creepiness that it's become a dot to you now that I think about it," I replied.

"What gave me away," he said with a smirk.

"The corpse part."

"You mean vampire," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "You say tomato, I say tomato. Anyways, so what's the deal here? Am I a slave now? What can I expect?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I asked one question and the last two were sub parts of the main question-the first question," I responded.

Eric smiled faintly at my answer before getting up and going to a cabinet as he told me, "You are going to be my maid."

"What?! A maid?!"

"Yes," Eric answered calmly before throwing something blue at me. It hit me in the face. Stupid corpse. Bastard. "You will cook for me, clean my house, make sure everything is alway in place and exactly where it was placed first when you touched it, if I say not to go somewhere or do something then you will obey me-"

"So basically I'm your slave," I said in a monotone voice.

"Servant," he corrected sharply. He pointed to the thing in my lap. "That is your uniform. Go in the bathroom and try it on."

I growled lowly at him as I took the uniform and traveled to the bathroom. I slipped inside one of the stalls and I started to take off my clothes after I checked for hidden cameras since this place screamed shady as fuck all over. After I put on the uniform, I looked into the mirror just as I came out of the stall.

Oh, jeez! I look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland...with brown hair. He even made me wear a black headband too. I tied my white apron tightly around my waist. I went outside and saw that no one was there. I smiled widely as I saw the door that led to my freedom. After a quick glance around, I ran towards the door and wretched it opened. I gasped as I saw the blonde woman from outside standing on the other side of the door, waiting.

"Going somewhere?" She purred in question.

"I was hoping to get away from you corpses."

"Do you hear that, Eric? She called us corpses."

I looked behind me and saw Eric leaning against the door frame of his office. "That's not nice."

"Not a nice girl," I snapped back at him.

"Leaving so soon," he mused.

I shrugged unapologetically. "Can't blame a girl for trying?"

"I'm impressed. No one's tried to escape twice in less than an hour."

"And I plan to try again when you least expect it actually," I responded unenthusiastically.

The blonde woman chuckled. "I like this one."

"Knew you would, Pam."

"She's got fire...more than that other human you-"

"Pam," he warned.

Eric grabbed my arm once the smile disappeared off of his face and we walked out the club. The blonde woman named Pam waving her fingers at us as she smiled in complete and utter amusement when we left. In their eyes, there was this inside joke between them or something.

Were they together or something? Ew, would this be some sort of sharing thing between them?! How weird!

There was another human. I need to find out who they are and how the hell they escaped these corpses.

Escape Plan A: walking out the front door (FAILED)

Escape Plan B: try walking out the front door again (FAILED)

Escape Plan C: Flirty Distraction (IN-PROGRESS)

An evil smirk appeared on my face as I thought about my plans from A-Z. Yes…everything will go according to plan-

"What's going according to plan?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," I barked at him. "Mind your own business, corpse!"

"If you try to escape again-"

"Blah blah kill me blah blah give me pains of death blah," I grumbled, shaking my head around. "I could care less. Can't blame me from trying escape cleaning your house though...my generation hates doing things. We're lazy."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Interesting."

"Not really, corpse."

"Human."

"Is that meant to insult me," I asked curiously. "I like being human...well, not particularly right now in this moment, but sometimes."

"Give me a reason how-"

"I can go in the sun," I emphasized the sun part with a wide smile. "You can't."

Eric nodded. "Alright. I'll give that. One thing."

"I still don't like you, corpse," I grumbled, pointing a finger up at him.

"Don't be so quick to judge, human."

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm really confused...you made a deal with my dad basically selling my soul to you and all you want me to do is be your stupid maid. Wow talk about being the worst villain in the entire history of super villains."

"Villain? Is that how you see me?"

I scoffed. "Oh like you care! You probably like being the bad guy! You seem like the type of guy to like being feared-I don't fear you in case you were wondering."

He suddenly shoved me against the gate and I grumbled in annoyance. "Ouch."

"Oh but I could make you fear me."

"You could," I whispered. "But you would get bored if I became so timid."

He smirked. "Perhaps."

"Now get off me, you corpse." I cringed at him as I smelled myself. "Oh God! I'm gonna smell like rotting flesh for weeks now! Thanks a lot! Hey! You didn't answer my question. Why did you do all of this?"

He patted the top of my head causing me to smack his hand away. "I knew you would look adorable in that outfit."

I gaped at him. "I knew it! You creepy, pervy, asshole-"

"Ah-uh," he tsked at me, shaking his finger at me like I was some sort of child. "Watch your tone-"

"If you finish that sentence with 'young lady', I will knee you in the crotch so hard your parents will feel it!"

Eric chuckled and suddenly lifted me into his arms as I scowled deeply at him.

"I hate you," I screamed at him as we flew off into the sky.

As we landed on the ground, I crossed my arms over my chest and Eric stared down at me in amusement. I knew that I looked like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted.

He set me down on the ground and I punched him in the arm. I grunted in pain as I cradled my hand to my chest. The corpse barely even moved! OW! God that really hurt like a bitch!

"Are you finished?" He asked impatiently.

"Never," I snarled at him. "I'm finished now because I have to go wrap up my hand, but once it heals then I will say that I am never finished."

He grabbed the collar of my dress and dragged me towards the extremely and unnecessarily large mansion. This place will take forever to clean! I'll be cleaning the floors for life now! This place was really big, too big actually. I sighed heavily as I pushed a curl out of my face as I ran my hands down the uniform, straightening the crinkles.

Eric pushed a couple of cleaning supplies into my arms. "Get to work."

"Work requires payment. I don't see any money in my hands," I complained to him as he started to walk away.

"You are the payment, human," Eric called back to me, his voice echoing. "Like you said before you are my slave, remember?"

Oh, that asshole! Stupid corpse!

"I'm a servant, corpse," I yelled back at him, shoving the cleaning supplies to the ground.

"CLEAN! NOW!"

I jumped at his voice and grumbled in annoyance as I knelled down and started to clean the floor, "Stupid corpse."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	3. The Corpse With The Scowl Lines Arrives

It had been the worst week in my entire life!

First, let me just tell you that these corpses have TOO MANY clothes around here. Doing their laundry is the worst chore of the entire week. I honestly think that they go through clothes every second. I bet you that they're doing it on purpose just to make my life miserable.

Second, that I swear everytime I clean this stupid mansion that it just ends up getting dirty again!

Those corpses are doing it on purpose, I swear-

"We aren't doing it on purpose," Eric said as he walked by.

I blew a brown curl out of my face, scoffing as he continued, "Talking aloud to yourself is what some considered crazy, you know?"

"Shut it, corpse!" I yelled at him, a twitch in my eye. "I was thinking and I just happened to say what was in my mind."

"Does this always happen?"

I shrugged. "Most of the time, I have self-control. Look, things just slip out unknowingly."

I smiled widely at him then continued to scrub these horrible floors.

"There isn't any dirt-"

"YES, THERE IS! THERE'S ALWAYS DIRT IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed in response. "How are you corpses so dirty?! Do you roll in dirt, step in dog poop-what is it that always tracks in dirt into the place I just cleaned?!

He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "You're the maid."

I narrowed my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips. "And you're an egotistical, man-whore of a corpse, but hey, you don't hear me complaining."

"You're complaining right now-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID THAT I WAS A MAID!"

"'Don't call me a maid, don't call me a servant-I'm not your slave, corpse,'" he mimicked my voice. "Which is it? It's confusing."

"I'm a human being with feelings. Don't treat me like an object."

Eric looked around as he rubbed his stomach. Weirdo. He's too weird sometimes. I mean what's he even thinking right now. Probably nothing in that blonde head of his.

"I'm hungry," he announced. "Make me something to eat."

I gaped at him. "Like what?! All you do is drink blood from innocent girls, Dracula! I can boil some blood in a pot for you if you like. I don't cook, corpse. Besides, all you drink is blood so why does it matter?"

He put his hands behind his back, a small smirk on his face, his clothes completely black. Definitely Dracula material, all he needs is three brides, a black cape, and he's good to go!

Maybe some grey on the sides of his head to really pull the outfit together.

"Think of something. You're a smart girl. I've seen your grades-"

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD GO THROUGH MY THINGS! THAT'S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY, CORPSE!" I screamed at him, throwing my sponge at him...damn, he dodged it. I was hoping that the dirty sponge would hit his stupid rotting face.

"You could go far with that intelligence," he said.

"Can't really go anywhere now, thanks to you," I sneered.

"I was talking about with my help, you could go places."

"I don't want your help, I don't need it, corpse. I want to go home."

"This," he suddenly yelled at me, gesturing to the mansion. His voice echoed really loudly. "Is your home now! Deal with it!"

"No. It's. Not." I told him in defiance and frustration. "It'll never be...especially since I'm sure that this place is haunted."

"It's not haunted."

I lightly pushed the bucket of water with my foot and pointed at it. "See! It moved! HAUNTED!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hungry. Make me something."

"Make it yourself," I sang at him. I grabbed my things and pushed them inside of the closet. "It's hard being your maid. I'm tired."

I fell onto the chair and sighed heavily. I felt his fingers running down my neck. I opened one eye and growled, "Remove your damn hands, corpse!"

"But you're so pretty-"

"As if," I interrupted with a scoff. "Let me take a quickie."

"Do you know what that even means?"

"Ah, it means a nap for Belle Deveraux right now," I drawled out sarcastically, keeping one eye opened since I don't trust this corpse.

Thankfully, he stopped touching me. I got a half hour of peace and quiet before someone started to knock on the door, calling for Eric-scratch that, they yelled for Eric. Now in order for me to be happy and nice, I need to wake up on my own...this wasn't one of those good times.

Instead, whoever these people are, were going to get the evil overlord which is what my dad called me whenever I woke up grumpy.

Number one rule, NEVER WAKE ME UP!

I stomped over to the door and wretched it opened with a frown. "WHAT IS IT?!"

A man with pale skin-CORPSE! A corpse woke me up! Oh, he's going to regret ever meeting me!

"Where is Eric?"

"No idea, corpse. I'm just a maid."

"Where is he?"

"What are you? Deaf? He's _gone_. I don't know where he is. Get out!"

He opened his mouth to reply when someone behind me said, "Bill, what is it?"

"Good, you're here," I growled. "Deal with this corpse. I'm going back to bed. Don't disrupt me or else."

Eric chuckled and kissed my cheek. I yelped in surprise and pushed him away, wiping my cheek furiously.

"Ew! YUCK! Now I've got to rub my cheek with bleach to get your stench off of me!" I narrowed my eyes at him and scrunched my nose up in disgust. I pointed my finger up at him. "Don't touch me, corpse! OR ELSE!"

As I walked up the curved staircases, I called out to them over my shoulder, "Keep the noise down! And don't wake me up, corpse!"

* * *

"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP?!" I screamed when I came to the staircase, giving Eric a death stare.

"You sleep like the dead," Eric mused as he lounged lazily on the sofa. "I had to wake you. Pack your things, Miss Deveraux."

"I have no things," I snarled at him, gripping the wooden railing. "You took my suitcase and said that I won't get it back until this place was spotless-is that...IS THAT DIRT OVER BY THE FRONT DOOR?! WHO DID THAT?!"

I ran down the stairs and tracked the dirt trail all the way up to the pale man from before. The corpse with the scowl lines.

"I knew it," I whispered dangerously. "It was you. Why did you let him inside, Eric?!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Belle," Eric teased and stood beside her. "We need his help."

"You need his help. I don't care about him. I'm not going, I'm staying here," I snapped at him angrily. "Besides, what would I do? Clean your room and wash your clothes. Pssh! I already do that against my will, might I add?"

"Against her will," the corpse with the scowl lines echoed in questioned. "Eric, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing," Eric said carefully to him.

"Yeah, none of your business, scowl lines!"

He looked shocked at my outburst. Good! He's still a rotten old corpse who tracked in dirt when I spent days cleaning this stupid place.

"My name is Bill Compton, Miss Deveraux. There is something strange going on in Bon Temps. It nearly killed Sookie Stackhouse, my girlfriend who can read people's minds-"

"I didn't ask for your life story," I seethed then pointed a threatening finger at him. "You tracked in dirt. Therefore, I don't like you. Eric, I don't like him, get him out of here before he brings more dirt in here."

I crossed my arms in stubbornness and shook my head. "So no, I'm not going."

"There was a creature-a human bull with claws infested with some kind of poison that once it makes contact with the blood, it paralyzes them."

I widened my eyes in shock. "Paralyzes them?"

Eric nodded, a knowing smirk on his face. "It is my understanding that you are fascinated with the supernatural. Not vampires-"

"Corpses," I corrected, smiling. "How did you know-actually I don't want to know."

"Miss Deveraux here likes these kind of events, has been tracking them since she was little."

"Why?" Bill asked me.

"Curious."

"Miss Deveraux has abilities-"

"Now wait a minute," I seethed at Eric. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?!"

"New Orleans, 2004. Baton Rouge, 2006. Let's not forget that time in Slidell just like year," Eric started to name off the cities in which I caused a lot of trouble in. It wasn't my fault.

I lied to you guys...I'm not human or at least, I don't think I am. I've had strange surge of power sometimes, it's really weird. Every time something bad happened, my family and I packed up everything and moved. My family didn't know of my power, but whatever happened in those cities made them want to move to somewhere safe.

I would be walking down the street and boom! Something bad happened and every time I would black out. Poof!

Is that why Eric wanted me? Because he perhaps saw what I did.

Bill didn't seem surprised at Eric's confession. "Of course, you always had an eye for people like Sookie. Now you obtained her."

"She's stronger than Sookie and perhaps your bull thing as well. Her power is beyond control."

Yeah, so you better watch out, corpses or I'll burn you all alive-

"You can't burn things," Eric announced. "You're talking to yourself again."

"THEN MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, CORPSE!"

"Why does she keep on calling us that?" Bill asked curiously.

"It's her way of coping," Eric explained and shrugged.

MY WAY OF COPING?! Stupid corpse. I hope he gets eaten by a shark or at least, has his dick fall off. Now that would be some good entertainment.

"What can she do?"

"Yeah, what can I do?" I asked curiously since I don't even know what I can do. Blackouts are a bitch.

"She'll help you with your bull problem and in return, you'll help us."

"You still want us to go to Dallas for the whereabouts about the Sheriff there, Godric. He's a powerful vampire. Two thousand years old to be exact," Bill informed her. "What are we going up against? Sookie already agreed to your terms along with ten thousand dollars, remember?"

I laughed wildly. "She got you...y-you to pay her ten thousand?! BUHAHAHAHA! I got to meet this girl, she seems okay. She would've gotten gold standard in my book, but she's dating a corpse with scowl lines so I can't even make her silver level I'm afraid. Pity."

"What are we dealing with?" Bill asked.

I sighed heavily. "Maenad. They think of themselves as gods, but they're really not. Don't leave him alone, always keep on eye on him-"

"It's a woman. A her."

I froze. "Well, then that's a different story. I need to do more work then. By the way, I'm still not going to Dallas."

"You don't have a choice," Eric reminded her then lifted her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN, CORPSE! DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME-"

He muffled my yelling by stuffing a piece of cloth in my mouth. Bill followed close behind, looking very uncomfortable. GOOD! This is his fault anyways! First, he tracked dirt into the house then now he's helping the stupid corpse kidnap me.

This girl better help me or I swear to god, I'll tear them all to pieces once I-

"Talking to yourself again," Eric reminded me.

I grumbled in the cloth. "Like you can hear me through this thing."

Although, I sounded muffled through the cloth, everyone could still hear me, but those corpses ignored me!

I HATE THEM!

Stupid corpses.

**TBC...**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Belle is very powerful, but she doesn't realize how exactly, but every once in awhile, it all piles up, bad things tend to follow in it's place. A lot of people got hurt because of her powers and no one knows the extent of her powers, but Eric because he's seen it. She likes studying weird things and the supernatural and that's why she knows so much which surprises Bill. It's one of her hobbies honestly. More answers to come. I hope you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	4. This Hellish Hotel Has Corpses In It!

I do not like this. I hate these corpses. Here I am tied up on a plane and no one even blinks. Literally, the pilots and attendants were all smiles and rainbows and unicorns-happy crap like that when Eric carried me inside.

Believe me, I wasn't struggling for my dear life and with all my might, I even tried being inappropriate or something just to get them to break their stupid smiles, but NOTHING!

That's right! I didn't get ANYTHING! It's like they were robots or something. Eric probably glamoured all of them...what a little creep!

Ugh, stupid corpse.

Always ruining my plans. Well luckily, being in Dallas will give some edge. I can have more free rein in this place since I'm not stuck in a big house that will never ever get clean(because people always track in dirt).

Now I can fully attempt to try to escape!

The air was hot and kept hitting my hair every time it came past us. When I walked inside of the hotel, it was like Satan had created a personal hell for me with about forty-seven floors to be exact. I couldn't keep the scowl off of my face as I looked at everyone in here.

"I can't believe you're wearing that thing," Eric murmured beside me. "Take that silly thing off already."

Yes, I did in fact have a mask over my mouth. I didn't want to get infected with this many vampires lurking about!

"No," I growled out at him. "I don't want to get any germs from all of you. Who knows what kind of diseases you all pass on?!"

"We don't get infected."

"Doubt it, now why am I here again?"

"We're going practice on your powers, advance them a little."

"Uh, I hate to break it you, but if we speed up the clock on my powers then I could go kaboom, corpse, killing everyone in sight. Including you!" I reminded him heatedly. "Oh, wait...actually yeah let's do it 'cause then I would be rid of you."

Eric looked intrigued as he asked carefully like I was some child, "So you are telling me that you would kill thousands just to be rid of me forever?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Uh, let me see-YES, I WOULD!"

"Interesting and here I thought that witches thought life to be scared especially those of the innocents."

"Correction: I'm no wart wearing, broomstick flying, spell casting witch," I retorted through my mask.

Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"Not why, but who actually." Eric corrected, looking down at me. "Your mother, that's who."

"Where is she?" I asked hopefully so that I find that bitch and punch her right in the nose.

"New Orleans, running a coven. The Authority doesn't like her because she's been causing too much trouble. At first, I thought that it was your mother that took my maker-"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because before she met your father, she was my maker's human for a long time. We didn't talk because of her, I never liked her," Eric explained as we went into the elevator.

I scowled at him. "It's okay, no one ever liked my mother. My dad couldn't see it, but I could. She always had this bad habit of flirting with every man. It's really annoying."

"She moved on, you know," Eric told me softly, not looking at me.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD!" I cried out in surprise. My mom was gone! I know that she was a bitch and left me, but she was still my mom. Oh god, how am I gonna tell my dad about this?! I mean he still loves her I think and was completely heartbroken over her departure-

"What? I just told you that she is living in New Orleans right now," Eric reminded me harshly then sighed heavily. "Sadly, she's still alive."

"Oh….well, next time just say that then! You can't just tell someone 'oh, hey they moved on'," I scolded him. "Seriously, corpse, to describe someone who is already dead, the words are: moved on or passed away. Personally, I would have used passed away to describe someone who's six feet under already."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Anyways, she has a family. A son, husband died a couple of years ago in case you were wondering."

"Nope."

"Oh, well that's surprising. Why the sudden disinterest in her new life?"

"Because she's a maneater and I hate her for leaving us. Besides she probably killed that guy." Eric smirked at me. I turned to him and eyed him carefully. "I don't want to have anything to do with my mother, corpse. I don't want to know anything about her. I don't want to see her and I doubt that I ever will."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. She and Godric always came to save each other when the other was in danger. She could come."

"Doubt it...so is my mother the reason why you made that deal with my dad? For her?"

The elevator doors opened as Eric didn't smile down at me. He held his hand out to keep the doors from closing. I walked out and still looked for him for answer. I had a feeling though he wouldn't tell me. This only worried me even more as we came to our suite. No, actually it kind of pissed me off since I really wanted to know why he's keeping so many secrets from me. Maybe when we find this Godric, he can help fill in the blanks of this five hundred piece puzzle.

"Stay here," Eric commanded once he opened the door. "Don't go outside of this suite, Belle."

"You don't have to tell me twice, corpse, my hearing is just fine," I snapped at him. "I'm surrounded by enemies so why would I even want to step outside."

Eric had an amused expression on his face. "Enemies, huh? You must have thousands then. You're more hateful than usual."

"Yeah because you dragged me here all the way to a place crawling with corpses. YUCK!"

"When I come back, we're going to practice."

I glowered at him. "Hey, corpse, I can't just magically use my powers on demand, remember? Wait about another year or so then I'll come out to play."

"If you were to try to control it then maybe you wouldn't be useless in situations against people ten times stronger than you. Me for example."

"Stupid corpse! I really hate you sometimes."

Eric gasped. "Sometimes? Well, I believe we're making progress here."

"I can't wait until someone kills you," I grumbled at him.

"Clean this place up before I come back," he ordered before leaving me.

I gaped at him and called out to him, "It's a hotel! It's already clean!"

* * *

"I can't do this," I said firmly as I stood in the middle of the street, staring straight ahead. My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my coat. My hair was tied up into a ponytail and I wore my maid uniform underneath the coat.

Eric frowned at me. "Come on, just do it."

"No!"

"If you don't, I will make you."

"No means no, corpse!"

"I will throw you over my shoulder and carry your little ass inside of that house."

"No!"

Eric zoomed over to me and I squeaked in shock as I was suddenly over his shoulder. He walked to the door, pounding on it.

"Eric, what-oh, you've brought someone." A woman said.

"Doesn't matter," he replied as we walked inside. I glared at the woman who stared at me as we walked past her. I hissed at her like I was a snake and Eric smacked my behind in warning. "Behave, Belle."

"Stupid corpses," I muttered then banged my fists against his back. "Let me down!"

Eric sat me into his lap when he sat down on a chair. "No, you'll cause trouble."

"Yeah only because you will deserve it," I seethed at him. "Especially after what you did to my uniform."

"Take your coat off."

"No because of what you did to my uniform."

"What did he do?" A blonde woman asked from the doorway, standing beside her was the corpse with the scowl lines.

"Oh, hey, scowl lines," I greeted sarcastically. I felt something touch my leg, my hand automatically shot out and grabbed Eric's hand. "Coat stays on and the next time you think about touching me, corpse, I'll stake you in your sleep. Remember, we sleep in the same bed now."

I gave him a sarcastic smile as he hissed in pain and pulled his hand out mine. His hand was angry red and had boils on it before it healed.

"Oh, I really like you," the blonde woman said, smiling widely.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," she giggled a little bit. "Anyone who stands up to Eric like that is already my favorite person."

Eric inspected his hand and said, "So anger is a cause of your power...good. I'll have fun getting you angry."

"Oh," I seethed and made a move to choke him to death. Eric held me back as my hands struggled to grasp around his neck. "Come here, you stupid corpse!"

I heard the blonde woman trying to contain her laughter as we struggled together. I gasped as I suddenly had my hands handcuffed together.

"You-"

"Behave."

I scoffed. "As if, corpse now take these stupid things off- where is my coat?!"

"I took it off."

I curled up to try and cover myself.

"Ew," I heard the blonde woman whisper.

"I know right," I replied to her. "This stupid ass over here decided that my uniform wasn't sexy."

"It wasn't though. I like something to look at."

"Do you really think that I'm going to go running into your perverted corpse arms now?!"

My uniform was still the same...just with my cleavage out and the skirt shorter. My coat protected me and now it's gone because of that corpse named Eric.

"Oh, but you would have before I had done this?"

"Ew, no," I snapped at him, scowling.

"If you keep scowling like that, your face will be that way forever."

"Good then you'll always know how I really feel about you," I responded with a sarcastic smile.

Eric smirked down at me before tightening his grip on my body. I frowned as I heard someone say, "Ain't you a beauty?"

There was a man dressed as a cowboy….a man dressed as a cowboy…...A FREAKING COWBOY!

"Do you have a mental disease?"

Isabel held in her laughter as did Eric while the cowboy growled at me and glared at me. I returned the glare just as fiercely.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?!"

"No, it's a serious question," I replied, this guy is such an idiot. Am I not speaking well today? "I'm curious as why you're wearing things only a child playing dress-up would wear."

"Why, you little-"

"I mean did your maker ask you what you wanted to be when you grew up…or is this a role play thing because I'm into that, but not the cowboy thing. Now a policeman, well, that's a different story, corpse."

The cowboy sniffed the air. Weirdo. "You brought a witch here?"

Eric smirked. "She's mine."

"Not by choice," I chimed in with a scowl.

The cowboy scoffed. "When it comes to witches, when do they ever do anything by choice."

I glared at him. "I heard that my mother was the lover of Godric, your missing corpse."

"Godric had many lovers," Isabel told me. "What is her name?"

I was able to stand up as Eric had removed me from his lap to pace back and forth behind the couch. Why are vampires so weird? Thank God, he has some kind of sense of humor or I would go nuts if I got stuck with someone like the corpse with the scowl lines named Bill.

"Celeste Deveraux," I told them.

Their backs stiffened. Good! Be afraid! "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I said firmly. "Then maybe I'll help get him."

"You would do that?" Isabel seemed surprised for a moment. "Why? What do you have to gain from saving someone you clearly hate?"

"I get to punch my mother in the face after all these years," I answered with a smile. "If there is anything I hate more than vampires, it's my mother. She's practically the reason why I'm in this mess, huh, Eric?"

All Eric gave me was silence. Damn it! I thought I could trick him into telling me why the hell I was sold off to him in the first place! Why he even wanted me? I bet you that it had to do with my mother...if she hadn't left us then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

My eye twitched which seemed to make him smile at me in return. Stupid corpse.

"We already called her," the cowboy said. "Although we didn't want to, believe me. She's the King of Texas second in the command."

"What?" Eric growled.

"That's impossible," the corpse with the scowl lines said...Bill said. I felt a pinch in my head and glared at Sookie who was concentrating on me. I had a staring contest with her as I tried to listen in on what they were saying to each other about my mother.

"I think she's having some kind of relationship with Marcus or else, he wouldn't have chose a witch over his own kind," the cowboy explained with a hint of irritation that I didn't blame him for. "She found out on her own that Godric was missing."

"Wow," I breathed out. "So my bitch of a mother has control over all of you?"

"No," he growled at me. "That witch bitch will never have control over me."

"She's his second in command, we have to obey her if he says it so," Isabel informed me.

"Which is why we need to make a move on the church before she gets here or we won't be able to do a damn thing about it," he advised, but more pushed this suggestion at everyone. He seemed very pushy actually.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship?" Eric questioned.

As Isabel said, "Yes." The cowboy said, "No."

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense," Isabel argued. "This is Godric we're talking about, two thousand years old."

DAMN! This guy is old! I'm surprised that my mother likes him, usually she seems to like 'em young and pretty according to my dad.

"Old don't make you smart."

"Besides, there's no proof," she continued, ignoring the cowboy.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it," the blonde woman told them. "That's my job."

"There's no reason to wait," he replied as Isabel rolled her eyes. "We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

Pot meet kettle much…

"Vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it," Isabel wondered sarcastically. "Fucking brilliant."

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill reminded them. "I mean that is probably why he sent Celeste here. He doesn't trust us."

"Fuck that," he growled in response. You know what? I think the growling is actually just his natural voice after all. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play," Isabel snapped at him.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric yelled at them, surprising even me. Geez, someone's cranky. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

Oh no.

"We invited you as a courtesy," Isabel told him, anger in her voice. " This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

Stupid corpses actually need us. They're gonna kill everyone for no reason at all.

"Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets."

"Please let me hit him," I asked Eric boldly. "It will only be a tiny spark of pain."

"No," he said then turned back to them. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde woman scowled at the vampires which made me smile. "And I'm nobody's puppet."

"What we need is a plan," Bill tried to suggest.

"I have a plan," the cowboy said firmly.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie," Isabel corrected.

"It's not a movie, it's a war," the cowboy threw back at her.

I threw my hands up in the air out of frustration. These Dallas corpses were seriously getting on nerves! I wanna kill them all so badly for their petty little arguments over how to save Godric, but no, we are not talking about that...instead they are arguing over how to kill the people who kidnapped Godric. This is a waste of time honestly.

Eric sneered lowly at them, "Idiots."

I agree. I should just kill all of you.

"Like you could try to," the cowboy said.

"Did not mean to say that aloud," I admitted before getting up and walking outside. "Don't disturb me unless it's actually life threatening important...like on the brink of death important and blood gushing out of wounds-that kind of importance."

I sat on one of the lawn chairs in the backyard and stared up into the starry night sky. I didn't how long I had been out there when I closed my eyes, beginning to fall asleep. I heard the backdoor slide open as Eric came through and lay next to me.

"I thought I said not to disturb me only if you were on the brink of death."

He chuckled. "I might as well be with those idiots."

"Agreed."

"Let's go back to the hotel."

"Ugh, finally, corpse. I almost fell asleep right then and there while I waited," I told him.

Eric lifted me into his arms and I couldn't help, but scream a little we flew off into the night.

I will say it again...stupid corpse! He could've killed me right now!

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had to update the rest of my stories. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	5. The Corpse Is Up To No Good Again!

I glared at Eric who was basically FORCING me to watch him feed.

The woman on his lap moaned loudly. "That's it, baby."

Bleck!

Eric stopped feeding and pushed her away. "Baby? I'm a thousand years old."

"What?! I called you that yesterday because you were being a big ol' baby. Whining and shit."

"You took three hours in the bathroom," he said defensively.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have a lot of hair. It takes time to put my face on. Honestly, it's like you've never lived with a woman before."

"I haven't. Pam doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, this won't be fun, but hey now you know."

"Are you not having a good time?"

"There's just not much thrill left in feeding on the willing," Eric said with a sad yet bored tone of voice. The woman looked over at me and was probably wondering why he wasn't feeding on me judging by my ridiculously slutty maid outfit. Eric refused to let me change. "Belle won't let me."

"Never ever, corpse."

"Then should I try pretending not to want it?" She questioned with him. Ew, why does she even want to in the first place? They're so nasty.

Eric sighed, his lips smeared in blood still. " Only if you are very, very good at it."

I turned my eyes away as I felt a chills go through me. I stood up and walked away, Eric didn't even seem to notice my absence actually. I turned a couple of corners, hearing voices which I knew was never good. I found myself at a basement. The voice got louder as I opened the door and saw a bright light.

I went inside of the room and looked out the windows to see that it was daylight. The room was magnificent. There was gold on some of the furniture as well, with a white piano in the corner and some fake plants or something. There was a chandelier above me as I looked up as I stepped closer into the room. The room reminded me of the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast, seriously, it was really beautiful. I heard the door close behind me which cause me to jump.

"Oh my God," someone whispered in astonishment. "It worked!"

* * *

Eric shooed the woman away and said as he looked behind at Lorena, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to accept my invitation, Lorena."

Lorena smirked. "For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

Lorena sat across from Eric and he observed her silently. He noticed how her face had more make up on it than usual, he knew that she would come. If she loved Bill as she so claimed to then she would have gotten herself pretty for him. Eric was looking to cause trouble in Dallas and especially between Sookie and Bill. Belle had become friends with them, not Bill for obvious reasons, but she seemed to have some sort of affection for Sookie. He couldn't understand that-he didn't want to actually. If Sookie managed to get close to Belle, she would have some power over him.

Belle was the most powerful witch he had ever met. Perhaps more powerful than her own mother, if she learned to control it of course. Eric didn't like the idea of Sookie sniffing around his business affairs and he didn't like that Belle was growing bolder by the day. He would have to change that...in come Lorena.

Eric leaned back into the lounge chair, twirling his finger around on the arm of the chair. "I considered booking you in the room adjoining theirs, but I thought that might be a bit...over the top."

"Why am I here, Mr. Northman?"

"We want the same thing you and I." Lorena gave Eric a look which almost made Eric smile at the older vampire. "Okay, Bill and his human are getting in the way of something that I want."

"His human?"

"His lover," Eric mused. "Their quite the pair. She's annoying really and I don't like her getting her nose into my business."

"Your business being the little witch I just saw not two minutes ago," Lorena said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"She doesn't concern you," Eric snapped at her. "What does concern you is that Bill loves Sookie."

Lorena tilted her head a little bit as Eric noticed how her eyes darkened. "What make you think I want him back? That I'd even take him?"

Eric smirked and sat up on the chair, informing her, "Because you didn't come all this way just to see me."

"I haven't seen Bill Compton in over seventy years. Surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever," Lorena explained to him.

"I haven't seen my maker for much longer than that," Eric reminded her. "Yet I am still loyal to him. _Fiercely_ loyal."

"Shame I didn't turn you," Lorena flirted. I _wouldn't have been loyal to you either way, _Eric thought to say, but bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly. "Then again you're not really my type."

"Your type being what? Men who can't decide whether they like to get pulled into the darkness or despise it's very existence? Men who think they're good to the bone, but in reality, they're just like the rest of us, damaged and too fucked up to even care...are those your type, Lorena?"

"William's always been so sensitive and so fiercely protective, it's what drew me towards him in the first place. We belong together."

"You're right. So will you stir the pot for me?"

"Why can't you?"

"I already did. I'm curious to see what would happen if you stepped into the picture."

Lorena smiled. "I'd be happy too."

"Good. Then we are in agreement."

"Yes, we are," Lorena said as she stood up. "You want to know how I found out she was a witch."

Eric looked curiously at her. "How?"

"I know a witch anywhere. They reek of judgement. She's a Deveraux witch, isn't she? They have a birthmark in the shape of a fleur de lis, it represents royalty, only the original bloodlines of witches-the first witches have it. I saw it on her shoulder blade, hard to miss."

"Your point being?"

"She's a powerful. I would be careful if I were you, witches are not slaves. You and I are both old enough to know that if a witch is our dinner for that night then we best not play with our food. Goodnight, Mr. Northman."

Eric looked around after she left and saw that Belle was nowhere to be found. His glass cracked underneath his fingertips as he realized that she was trying to escape from him again. He composed himself quickly and sped off to go and find the little witch before she caused any more trouble.

* * *

Oh shit oh shit oh shit...who the fuck is this kid? He's not a corpse judging by the tan on his face.

I came face to face with a boy of sixteen and curly blonde hair. He had candles all around him and books too. He had this goofy smile on his face as he stood up on his feet and held out his hand.

"The name's Leon. But everyone calls me Leo. Please to meet ya!"

"Belle," I answered, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know. You're my sister."

I raised an eyebrow at him. This kid is nuts! "No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are because I did a spell to find a lost witch. It starts out as blood of blood which is you. We're related. Same mom I'm guessing."

Holy Shit! Stay calm, you weirdo...act nonchalant. "Where are we?"

"Dallas still. King of Texas's palace."

"New stepdad?"

He nodded. "Seems like it. He's very loud and obnoxious."

"So why am I here?"

"Well, I heard what happened about Godric-"

"Wait you know him?"

"Basically like a dad to me when he was screwing our mom," Leo explained. "I like him. Anyways so I heard from a cowboy that his progeny brought a maid with him. Brunette, pretty, accent, and is a witch."

"Wow."

"I have connections in the vampire community."

"Stan and Isabel," I realized. "How did you know that it was me?"

"I may be a teenager but I ain't stupid," he mused. "I wanna help Godric. I like these guys."

"Even Stan?! That guy is a total dildo!"

He chuckled. "He is a dildo. He's a good guy who loves to fight that's all. You just gotta know their buttons."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I gasped as I glanced around and realized that I had escaped Eric. "I'm free."

OH MY GOD!

Escape Plan D: Use Dallas as a distraction to get the hell away from Eric actually worked!

YAY!

OH, SWEET FREEDOM!

"Freedom is that sweet to you, eh? Wow, you're even more dramatic than I am," Leo chuckled, shaking his head. "And that's saying a lot."

Shit. I said my thoughts aloud again! I seriously gotta stop doing that, it was becoming a bit of a distraction these days.

"I'm not that dramatic," I told him as innocently as I possibly could. "So what's our mom like?"

"Not nice as usual."

"Aw, man that sucks."

"Yup," he chuckled. "And you're not actually free."

"What are you talking about, you psycho," I yelled at him. "I am free. Sunlight."

He had this curious look on his face as he asked, "Sunlight? Oh, this is all fake."

I gaped at him as he walked over to the wall and pushed a picture aside which showed many buttons and switches. I watched as he pressed two buttons and the sunlight went away as the pictures behind the glass windows disappeared and I saw the night sky of Dallas. My entire body practically fell to the couch as I groaned into the pillows.

"WHY?! I WAS FREE!"

I'll never be free from that corpse...stupid Eric! Ah!

"Correction," he started. "You weren't ever actually free from whoever Eric was-wait, are you talking about Eric Northman? Godric's progeny?"

I nodded and heard him laugh. "Man, that guy is awesome."

I pointed a finger at him and glared fiercely at him as well. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Side. With. That. Corpse."

"Corpse?" Leo looked at me like I was crazy. "Man, you have issues."

"No, I do not!"

"We don't have time to argue right now 'cause we got to save Old Man Godric."

I laughed. "That's funny."

"Duh, I know because I made that up. He doesn't like it."

"What other nicknames do you have for them?"

"Uh, let me think," he said as he tapped his chin. "Cowboy Stan."

"Basic. You can do better. What about Isabel?"

"I would never do that to her," he said. "If I did, she said that she would hurt me. Very badly."

"Wow, you need help, little bro. I'll teach ya!"

He walked towards the door and grabbed my hand as he knocked twice on the door. "We gotta go save Godric."

"You're so loyal to him."

"Trust me when you meet him, you'll see why."

I frowned at him until he opened the door and I saw the hallway to my suite. "Wait, where's the basement?"

"That was just one of the doorways I can use. I can go anywhere as long as I set my mind to it. It took a very long time and a lot of practice. Everyone at the nest always kept on disturbing me."

"So you know Eric?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda his servant for life now."

Leo looked at me and nodded. "How did you screw up this time?"

"It wasn't me," I growled at him. How could he even think that?! He's my own brother! "That stupid corpse tricked my father!"

"That's Eric for you," he mused as we walked down the familiar hallways of the hotel.

"Why did you stay? With Celeste? She's horrible and if she had never left then my father and I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I've seen the good and the bad sides of my mom, but that doesn't mean I love her like a son should love his own mother. I tolerate her and when I found out about you, I wanted to meet you."

I nodded and a smile came onto my face. "I always did want a sibling. I still don't trust you though. So why was everyone surprised by Celeste's relationship with Godric and the King of Texas?"

Leo pursed his lips. "It's because people around here consider it to be unnatural."

"Unnatural? Well there is nothing healthy about getting it on with a corpse so I can see that."

Leo chuckled. "You have to understand, newbie, that a relationship between a vampire and a witch is very frowned upon in both The Authority and The Council."

"The Council?"

"Yeah, there is always order everywhere. We obey The Council and they set laws for the witches just as the vampires and werewolves have their own laws for their own kind as well."

"So basically a witch would be shunned if they were to be with someone who isn't a witch? That's so sad."

"A pureblood witch is a force to be reckoned with. It's rare to find one actually. Witches want to keep their bloodlines pure and all that crap. More power for them and they feel secure from the other supes around this place. Supes is short for supernaturals by the way."

"Is Celeste a pureblood?"

He nodded. "Why do you think all the vampires don't like her? They try to act all tough, but who really wants to piss off a witch from one of the original bloodlines. A Deveraux."

"The Deveraux bloodline is the original bloodline of witches."

"We're at the top of the pyramid basically, but there other bloodlines just like ours and not that powerful," he explained and then an extremely large book appeared in his hands. "Here. Our history. Read and learn, big sis. I hear you got some big power and that will attract the wrong kind of attention."

I told him as I held the book close to me. "I can't control it and it blows up every so often. Everytime it happens I feel all of this...all of this excitement and I feel like I can't breathe and then BOOM! Everything around me is destroyed and in ashes."

He shook his head. "No, it's not excitement that you're feeling. You feel energetic. What you have is called kinetic energy manipulation."

"Is that what I have?"

"Oh my God, do you even know how much power you have?"

"Believe me if I did then I would have already used it on all of these corpses, but somehow I can't."

"You need to learn to control it. Try moving objects, that should help release the surge of power you always feel every so often. It could also mean that you aren't using your power enough. Like a pimple you need to pop when it's all white and-"

"Okay," I snapped quickly at him, my nose bunching up. "I get the picture. Ew by the way. What else can this power do?"

"The possibilities are endless," he told me. "We use energy every single second and you can control that. You can probably burn someone alive you were to turn their molecules up a notch and manipulate it. That's why it's called energy manipulation. You can literally manipulate anything you want."

"Can witches be glamoured?"

"It depends on the witch."

I nodded. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I really wanted answers and people around me have the tendency to lie to my face or simply scoot around the truth."

Cough, cough...Eric.

Leo smiled as we entered my suite. "You deserve to know where you come from and what exactly you're capable of. I'll stay here for as long as it takes until we find Godric."

"God, everyone I meet is just so...so loyal to him."

"You sound surprised."

"The only person I'm loyal to is my father, but even then the loyalty that you share with Eric for Godric is nothing like that. Even Isabel is extremely loyal."

"He does that to people," Leo chuckled. "You'll see. Eric!"

I gasped and then shook my head as Eric held Leo against the wall. God, what a little shit he is!

"I'm not a little shit and you're doing it again," Eric growled angrily at me. "Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

"He's my brother, idiot," I snarled at him and jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but why is he here?" Eric asked again, barely even paying attention to me.

Leo rolled his eyes and Eric jumped away as Leo put his hands on Eric's arms and fucking zapped him. I fell off of Eric and start to laugh hysterically. That fucker deserved it! Oh God, I'm so happy that I found Leo! He's like me with a dick and no boobs.

Eric scooped me up in his arms and glared down at me. I smiled happily at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think you like being spiteful to me, witch."

I nodded. "Come on, corpse, you know me better than that. I've always been this spiteful."

Leo pointed between us and asked bluntly, "Are you sure you two aren't together?"

While Eric laughed his fucking pale ass off and my face became red with angry as I cried out, "HOW DARE YOU! COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Whoa, calm down, big sis, it was just a question. I mean who can blame me. Look at what you're wearing and the way he's holding you like he owns you."

"I do own her," Eric agreed.

"That still doesn't count," I seethed at him. "My father signed me off to you. That contract is invalid! I hate you and I would never sign a contract, corpse!"

Eric patted me on the head and inspected the book I had after he put me down on the bed. I climbed towards him and onto his back as he held the book out of my reach and kept on laughing at me!

Rude.

"So what is this?"

"My family history. Now give it back, corpse," I yelled at him as I tried to reach for it.

"Say pretty please and I just might."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please like that will ever happen."

Eric put his hand on my chest and pushed me down onto the bed and kept me there as he looked through the book. "Stay."

"CORPSE! I'M NOT A DOG!"

I felt betrayed by my own brother as he kept on laughing at the sight of us.

"Eric, I really missed you," Leo told him.

"Well, I didn't miss you."

"Yes, you did," he sang. "I can see it in your eyes."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh, God, there's two of you now."

Leo and I looked offended as we stared at Eric who simply raised an eyebrow at us as if that was proving his point.

"You're right," Leo told me. "He is a stupid corpse."

"If you think he's horrible, wait till you meet the corpse with the scowl lines," I murmured to him seriously.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	6. Those Corpses Are Very Sneaky Bastards

Guess what?

Sookie got herself into trouble again!

Those idiot corpses let it happen! How they let it happen is beyond me?! But seriously, how in God's name did they fuck up? Well, I'll tell you! They let her go into a church-a corrupted and violence loving church with a human to protect! I'm sorry, but that is simply stupid because Hugh could never protect someone like Sookie who is a magnet for trouble and I seriously doubt that Hugh could-

"HIS NAME IS HUGO!" Isabel snapped at me, making my ears drum hurt a little. "Hugh-go. How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Shit. I was saying my thoughts aloud once again! Maybe I need a therapist or go to a doctor or something...ew, just the thought alone is making my toes curl(not in a good way) and my hair turn to grey.

"Don't mind her," Eric brushed off. "She's always does that. I mean that literally."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, you two are stupid idiots. I mean you let Sookie infiltrate the fellowship and look where that got her. She's trapped in there."

"Hugo is fine," Isabel tried to assure me, but I seriously wasn't convinced. "If he were in trouble then I would feel it as well."

"And did you feel anything?"

"I did," she sighed. "But it passed. He's fine."

"Then let's get our asses to there and go save them," I told them.

"Yeah," Leo agreed loudly.

The both of us started to march to the door, but Eric's hands held our shirts, pulling us back.

"Slow down, you two, we're not going in there. Yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Pussy."

Eric chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me. "That's new. What happened to corpse?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, you're being a complete pussy right now. It's annoying."

Eric growled lowly in his throat. "Believe me, I want to go."

"But first we need to find out if they even have Godric."

Leo stepped forward and closed his eyes as he touched Eric who did not like being touched.

"What are you doing," Eric asked in a dangerously low voice. It kind of scared me actually that I stepped away from them.

"I'm looking for Godric, dum-dum," Leo explained then shushed him. "Shhh! Now be quiet. Your voice is annoying me and I need to stay focused."

"Remove. Your. Hand."

"No."

"Remove it."

"Nope."

"I said-"

"Can't do."

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T-"

"Found him," he sang brightly as he smiled at him. "They have him. He's in a basement. Guess what? Sookie and Hugo are there too."

Interest sparked in Isabel's eyes as well as concern. "How do you know?"

Leo took out a pair of red panties and Isabel's eyes widened. "I found these."

"Where-never mind. Give me those," she said as she quickly grabbed them and put them in her pocket.

"Ew," I said aloud.

"I was able to track Hugo with something of yours since he has your blood in his system still. He looked worried," Leo said with suspicion. "He was yelling something at Sookie."

"What was it?"

"My visions don't work like that. I get what I get and I can't ask any questions," Leo reminded us then frowned.

"Let's go then," Isabel said. "They won't kill them, but they will kill Godric at dawn. It's probably why they're having a lock down to show their people that they are as powerful as they claim to be."

"Well then let's go see how powerful these bible freaks are then," I said, making my way towards the door.

Eric held my shirt again causing me to choke a little as he pulled it back and I fell into his chest. "No, you're staying here."

"WHAT?!"

"Stay here and read your book" Eric told me as he placed the book into my arms. "Read like a good little witch."

"Careful," I warned. "Or I may just be crazy enough to put a hex on you, corpse."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else, witchy," he mused before he winked at me.

"Oh please," I snapped at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Like I give a shit about your wants and needs, Eric Northman."

"Stay," he told before the three of them started to walk out of the hotel room.

My hand acted on its own as it grabbed a lamp and threw it towards Eric's head. Sadly, it barely missed his fat stupid head. Eric turned his head calmly and Isabel looked worriedly at the both of us. He smiled and teased, "You need to practice on your aim, witch."

"I will and when you're back, the lamp or something harder will hit your head."

The three of them left me as I walked to the bedroom and sighed as I opened the large book of my family history. The first thing I came upon were diary entries ripped from the diary of...Celeste Deveraux. I glanced through them and kept on seeing Godric's name written on every one of them. I started to realize that she didn't want anyone to find out about her relationship to Godric. I wondered why she would dare to hide her affair with him.

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel almost ridiculous for writing about the vampire named Godric. He's not like any other vampire I've met. He was thoughtful for one and had his humanity sorted out. _

_I heard he was a monster in the past, he did terrible things. So how could I let myself fall to affection for him? Him?! I am one of the most powerful witches in the world and yet my heart beats too fast for me gather every time he's in the room. He knows it too. I think that is what hurts me the most. He acts with such indifference to everything. I do not know of his smile and I fear I never will. _

_Godric is from another world and I am as well. Mother says that I am to be queen someday, she has predicted it. She says that my powers will grow and grow, but when I have children, that power will be passed onto them. Specifically my first born. The thought that all of this power falling through my fingertips like sand all because of a child pushed me towards the prospect of an affair with Godric of Gaul._

My eyes widened as I thought about my older sister Lillian. The thought of my mother conspiring to kill my own sister so that she would stay in power caused all sense to leave me. I knew then that someone wanted me to find these letters which showed a whole new side of my mother. I frowned as I realized that I would need to find out the truth while I was in Dallas, I had to keep this a secret for now.

At least until someone asks me of course then I'll spill the beans…

* * *

Eric, Isabel, and Leo all looked over the field where laid a church and as Eric called them, "Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows." That made Leo laugh and agree with him while Isabel warned them to not underestimate them. Leo eyed Eric curiously as he stared at the church ahead of them with such intensity and focus that Leo felt like he was doing nothing. He felt like a horrible person. In truth, he wanted to get to Godric and ask him a few questions regarding his mother. Godric always knows what she's up to and he was the only vampire she'd ever taken to bed...well, that was before the King of Texas. She wants him for something and Leo wanted to know what she was plotting this time.

He knew that if she found out that Belle had powers then Celeste would surely come after her first and destroy, taking her power. Luckily, their mother didn't know about Leo's powers, but as soon as she felt weak, she would suspect him soon. Godric and Eric had kept his secret when they each found out.

"How does Celeste feel about your interest in her daughter?"

Leo smiled. "She doesn't know. Oh, he's in big trouble."

"I have no interest-"

"You made a deal with her father," Leo reminded him. "You could've had anything you wanted from him yet you chose Belle to be your slave forever."

"And you obviously like her," Isabel added in.

"Obviously," Leo scoffed.

"I don't like her," Eric protested, but not strongly.

Leo eyed him and questioned, "Are you sure about that? How ironic though! I remember when you claimed to despise all witches because they're organic and like to hold grudges that last for thousands of years."

"How do you know of this?"

"Remember, old friend, we used to be partners in crime together."

"I will deny ever being your friend until the day I meet the true death."

Leo frowned. "We were friends once upon a time or else, why would you keep my secret?"

Eric sighed heavily. "Opportunity I suppose."

Leo frowned once again. "I don't get it. How? Like you did me a solid soooooo now I have to do you one someday."

Eric smirked and nodded, looking amused. "Now you're getting the game, Leon."

"It's Leo," he sneered lowly at him. "Okay, blondie, you're cunning I'll give you that, but in no way in hell will I ever do you a solid unless you release my sister from your stupid contract."

"Why would I do that?" Eric asked, clearly confused by his demand. "She's too much fun."

Leo looked to Isabel for help, but found her smiling in a knowing way at Eric then at Leo who she raised an eyebrow at. Leo soon caught onto what she was thinking and saying to him.

"Oh," he drawled out, chuckling. "You like her."

"What? No, I don't. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, come on, dude, you totally have the hots for her," Leo tried to make him see. "Or else why would you keep her near you? I bet you even tried to kiss her."

Isabel laughed. "Like she would ever let him get close to her. Your sister calls him a corpse and hits him whenever she gets the chance. She despises vampires."

Leo shrugged. "Maybe it's her way of saying that she likes you guys."

"She hissed at me when we first met," Isabel reminded him. "That has never happened to me before. Though she is quite entertaining, isn't she?"

"I don't understand the appeal of humans as a longtime goal. Their lives are shorter than ours. Don't you find the prospect of them growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, repulsive?"

Isabel smiled gently as she looked into the distance, thinking about Hugo. " I find it curious. Like a science project. I mean isn't that why you're interested in Belle...because you find her curious."

"And what exactly do I find curious about her? It isn't her life span," Eric mocked.

"Everything," Isabel answered. "Even I can say that I've never met anyone like her before."

"Yup," Leo chimed. "My sister's a keeper!"

"Shush, warlock boy," Isabel told him then turned back to Eric. "You have an interest in Belle Deveraux and it's not for purely curiosity. How odd."

"My only interest is finding Godric."

Isabel sighed in resignation. "Of course."

"Don't look at me like that," Eric told her as he stared straight ahead, trying to put Belle out of his mind. "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it. But I have known Godric a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him."

"Not anything human," Eric growled. "Perhaps a certain blonde witch though."

Leo nodded. "My mother does have great influence around these parks. She practically owns Dallas. Why would she want Godric out of the way?"

"Maybe he found something he wasn't supposed to," Isabel suggested. "Godric was being secretive before he was abducted. He had a spy I think in the palace."

"Do you know who?" Eric asked before looking over at Leo. "You have this loyalty to Godric for no reason. Why?"

"You know why," Leo told him. "He was like a dad to me when I had nothing. My mom was horrible. I found out that she's capable of pretty anything. I'm repaying a debt to him."

Eric looked as if he didn't believe him, but sighed altogether. "Godric is missing. We don't have time for secrets and we don't care for them either so if you are hiding anything then talk. Now. Who is the spy?"

"What makes you think-"

"You live in the palace. You're like a spider, you always know everything that goes on in that place or Dallas for that matter."

Leo smiled in victory. "Oh, so you do remember me?"

Eric didn't answer him so Leo continued, "I'll make you a deal, blondie. If you admit-honestly admit that you and I were friends, then I'll tell you everything about what Godric was up to, but before you answer, I must tell you that you won't like what I tell you."

Eric sighed heavily. "Alright, we were friends-not best friends, but friends all the same. Happy?"

"Very actually. Why did you deny it?"

"I have my reasons."

"Alright, well, a deal's a deal," Leo responded. "I'm Godric's spy. He wanted to know what Celeste was up to since she made it clear to him that she had something up her sleeve or something which started to worry Godric. I retrieved some documents for him and then the next day he was gone. So I tried to find him on my own and I couldn't without his blood. I dropped a hint to a friend to Isabel's that it would be best for her life if she were to include you into this since he's your maker and all. I didn't know that you'd bring my sister though and well, you know the rest about what happened."

Eric almost looked shocked at the boy standing in front of him, realizing that he was a force to be reckoned with. The boy he knew would never dare to pull that kind of a stunt off, he never had the balls to actually. Eric wondered what changed since he'd been away from his young friend.

"Do you think she did this?"

"At the time of Godric's abduction, she was with me," Leo said. "Believe me, I wanted it to be her. I guess these bible loving freaks will have to endure my wrath then."

* * *

What the hell?

I couldn't believe my eyes, much less what my own lips were doing. Eric was kissing me and I was letting him. THE CORPSE IS KISSING ME!

I was reading my book, trying to figure out my powers which I did thank you very much. I had just made the bed levitate off of the floor until Eric slamming the door scared the shit out of me. I yelled at him at first, but then I saw that he was crying, a blood tear in the corner of his eye.

I don't know why I did it, but I took the end of my sweater which I put on immediately after Eric had left and started to wipe the tear off. I told him that I was sorry for some reason. I actually didn't know why I was showing any kind of sympathy towards Eric especially since I was his still under his stupid contract which I think is still fucking invalid.

Then the corpse started to kiss me passionately. I mean this guy's tongue was extremely talented and I don't like french kissing that very much. I could get used-NO! Don't you dare finish that sentence! I will not!

I pushed him away and slapped his chest. "Eric Northman, what are you doing kissing me like that or well, kissing me at all?!"

"Why? Why not?"

I gaped at him then narrowed my eyes. "Because I don't want this. I-I don't want you. I'm sorry. I could never as long as you still have that contract. We're not...we're too different."

"I'm not asking for a relationship with you," Eric said as he frowned at me, but held my face in his hands. "Just one night. Even you have to admit that there's this sexual tension between us. Let's get it out of our systems."

"Sexual tension," I echoed with confusion. I don't see it. I've never seen it. "What are you talking about? There's none of that here. All I see is an angry witch who doesn't like vamps and an arrogant vampire who likes making me angry. That's it."

Eric let go of my face and stepped away from me. "We found the church and Godric's definitely in there. Sookie and Isabel's human might be in there as well."

HA! I ALREADY KNEW THAT! God, I love being right sometimes…

"Cool. So what are we gonna do next?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Eric muttered before walking away from me and into the bathroom.

I eyed him curiously before letting out a heavy sigh and falling onto the bed.

God...hello, are you there?

It's me.

It's Belle.

Why? Why do you do this to me?

I heard loud rumbling and for a minute, I actually thought that He was going to answer me...but it was just my stomach. I guess I haven't eaten all day…damn.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	7. The Maker of The Corpse

What the hell?

I was pretending to be asleep, trying to trick my mind into falling asleep at night again since living with Eric has taken a real turn on my sleeping schedule. Stupid corpse has got me sleeping in the day with him with his stupid perverted arms wrapped around me tightly!

ON SEPARATE BEDS, YOU GUYS!

Seriously, get your mind outta the gutter.

Anyways, so here I was trying to sleep on the couch when I feel fingers very lightly touch my cheek. I bet you that it was fucking Eric who's doing it. Suddenly air whooshed against my skin causing my hair to fall onto my face. I shot up on the couch and called, "Eric?"

I stormed towards the door and opened it to see the face of a bellhop. He was near Sookie and Bill's suite which made me wondered why he was even there. In the blink of an eye, someone-a pale woman had pulled him quickly into their room.

That was definitely not Sookie.

I pounded on the door, shouting, "Corpse! Oh, scowl line corpse you better let me inside or I'll blow you and your stupid female corpse to bits right now!"

I was quickly pulled into the room and the pale woman had her fangs right in my face as she choked me. I kicked her in the vagina before pushing her away...yes, being kicked in the vagina hurts just as badly as being kicked in the balls apparently. Bones and all that junk!

"Let's go," I quickly yelled to Bill and the bellhop.

Whoever the fuck this female corpse was, is seriously getting on my fucking nerves...you can tell by the great use of curses that I am using right fucking now.

The little bitch pushed me away from the door and into the wall, practically breaking my back actually. I grabbed the lamp and slammed it into her head when she tackled me AGAIN to the ground. She's worse than Eric! And let me just tell you that's saying a lot .

I growled and my hands glowed red as I put them on her face and started to burn her face as she screamed in pain. I think her skin is melting too...oh, there's some bone peeking out! Goodie.

She pushed herself away from me and stumbled away a little. Bill took the flat screen TV quickly off of the wall and slammed it onto her head twice causing her to fall onto the floor. Unconscious. I think I'm starting to like this corpse after all...maybe he's not so bad. I mean anyone who's this mean to their own kind is a-okay in my holy book.

Bill helped me up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's going on? You have this weird look on your face. Weirder than usual."

Bill sighed. "Sookie's in danger. She's trapped inside of the basement of the church."

FUCKING KNEW IT!

That girl gets herself more in danger than when I do.

"Well, go after her, corpse. Don't just stand here talking to me. GO!"

Bill was gone in the next second and so was Barry. I tried to run after Bill, but ended up at a dead end yet again. I remembered what Leo did when I first met him and so I ran to a random door, knocking on it. I opened it and found that it was still a broom closet. I frowned and tried two more times and got nothing in return.

Okay, Belle, focus on Sookie. The basement. The church. Think of Sookie and what she look likes. Everything. I focused all of my energy and then knocked real hard on the door which….caused it to explode.

My eyes widened as I saw Sookie, some pale kid who I assumed was Godric, and Eric was kneeling in front of him. Well, it worked. I quickly went inside of the basement as Sookie commented, "Well, that's one way to make an entrance. Belle Deveraux, you always manage to surprise me, you know?"

I smiled widely as I saw the hotel from before disappear and turn back into the basement I guess. I stepped towards them as I heard alarms go off immediately. Damn, I guess that turned out for the worse.

"Hey, where's my brother," I questioned Eric who shrugged.

"He left," Godric answered which caused me to narrow my eyes at him since he kept on looking at me weirdly.

* * *

_She is beautiful,_ Godric immediately thought when the door blew up and a woman with curly brown hair in cloud pajamas smiled at them.

Eric stood up and neither of them could take their eyes off of her as she walked right on in. She was Belle Deveraux, this Godric immediately knew because of the way his child looked at her and her mention of Leo being her brother.

Eric turned his head to his maker and noticed that his eyes were on Belle. There was this conflict inside of Eric, one that suddenly became dangerous as he realized the look in his maker's eyes. It was the same look Eric had for Belle when he first saw her...she was putting up fliers for a local library fundraising. Karaoke night was what they called it, she sang horribly, but did it all for her love for books. He left her alone until their paths crossed again when she released a surge of power that caused many people to die.

Eric suddenly announced to his maker, "Godric, this is Belle. She is mine...I mean she is my servant for all eternity."

Belle scoffed. "As if, corpse. I'm more like his slave. 'Witch, do this! Clean my underwear-no, that's not how you fold them! Iron them correctly! Where did you learn to mop?! Those books must be in numerical order, not alphabetical!' I mean who puts books in the order of when they were published! That's just crazy."

"No, it's not," Eric protested which almost made Godric smile at his child. "I just want things the way they should be. What's wrong with that?!"

"MANY THINGS, CORPSE! MANY! THINGS!"

Godric watched their banter and started to see the way they seemed to care for each other, but they didn't realize it yet.

"Why is he staring at me, corpse," she murmured in questioned to Eric. "Hey, why are you staring? It's not polite, loverboy!"

Eric stiffened. "Don't be ridiculous, witch. He would never."

She crossed my arms over her chest. "Oh, right, he's still head over heels in love with mommy dearest...nice to meet you, loverboy. The name's Belle."

She stuck her hand out for him to shake, but Godric couldn't do it. His hand seemed to freeze and he hadn't felt this way about someone since he was a human...or when he met Celeste. She was a woman you never met everyday.

"Right," she drawled out with suspicion. She grabbed his limp hand and started to shake it. "Please to meet ya, corpse. I'm not your servant so don't you even think about telling me what to do or I'll melt your face off like I did with some other chick a couple of minutes ago."

Eric growled. "No, you can't hurt Godric. It's not in your contract."

"WHAT?! Shoot, why don't you just take the fun outta everything while you're at it," she yelled at him. Godric was completely perplexed by the girl standing in front of him.

"You guys," Sookie called to them. "As much as I love seeing Belle threaten every vamp she comes in contact with, we really gotta get outta here. Now. Could you try that thing with the door again?"

Belle knocked on the door and then shook her head as it was still the fellowship. "I got nothing, but to be fair, I was using a lot of energy on finding you, Sook. Don't blame me, blame my bipolar powers."

"Whatever, let's go," Sookie called out to them. Godric stayed behind and watched Belle follow his child and Sookie once he told them to spill no blood on their way out.

Belle smirked up at Eric. "See, daddy told ya to be good so stay that way, corpse."

* * *

"I like him," I announced when we were standing on the staircase.

"Why?" Sookie asked curiously. "I thought you would be the one to hate him the most since he's Eric's maker and all."

"No, he gets to tell Eric what to do and Eric has to listen. It's not Godric's fault because I'm sure the corpse was all kinds of trouble and super difficult."

Eric smirked down at me and shrugged. "He encouraged it."

I shook my head, not believing anything bad that was coming out of his mouth about Godric. "Nope. He's a good vamp unlike you. I blame you for being...well, for being you."

"I could have you both out in seconds," Eric told us. There was no doubt that he definitely could get us the hell out of here.

"There's kids out there," Sookie reminded him until I scoffed.

"Screw them. I hate those bible loving freaks and their offsprings," I sneered. "What?"

Sookie and Eric stared in shock at me. Have I really caused them both to become speechless...I guess I like being unpredictable now. YAY!

"Well, that is a horrifying thing I just learned about you," Sookie said as she placed her hands on her hip. "So you hate kids and you don't like religion. Guess I'm never bringing you to church on Sundays."

"Just being here is making my skin crawl," I murmured.

Sookie chuckled. "You're probably the prime example why they think witches are wives of the Devil."

I scowled at her. "Why? Because I don't trust nor like the churches. Brush up on your history, Sookie Stackhouse because I have a lot of evidence backing me up. Eric is one of them too. Maybe even Bill."

"Eric doesn't...oh, you're right."

I nodded. "See? He's practically The Devil. I'm like ninety-five percent positive on this issue, Sook."

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us," Eric told us.

Sookie looked at Eric with confusion. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"Bill should have been here," I told them. "He was kidnapped I think. I set him free-"

"What?!" Sookie yelled, luckily the alarms were loud enough so no could actually hear her. Thank God, that girl is loud. "Is he okay? What happened? Who kidnapped him? Wait, did you just say that you saved him? Why?"

"What do you mean by that?"

I shrugged. "Whoever the fuck the woman was who kidnapped him was a real pain in my ass honestly. So I saved him."

"That is very surprising," Eric agreed with Sookie. "Since you make your unbelievable hatred for vampires-corpses as you like call us has made you quite difficult. So you claiming that you saved Bill is very hard to believe."

"What? But I did though."

Sookie put her hand on my shoulder and looked sincere. "Are you sure that it was him, hon? Maybe it could've been someone else like a bellhop or a human being eaten by a vamp?"

I shoved her hand off of my shoulder. "No, it was Bill. Corpse with scowl lines and a brooding forehead, right? There's only one corpse who looks like that."

"Who took him?"

"Some woman. I kicked her in the vagina and we worked together to knock her out, but not kill her sadly."

"And here you are," Eric muttered.

"So why didn't you?" Sookie asked Eric.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

I nodded furiously. "Yeah, I mean come on. He barely understands the word _no_, do you really think he understands the word _love_?"

Eric suddenly strode forward to the humans and hunched his shoulders, putting on a goofy smile-wait, a minute! Is that the corpse's impression of us?! WHAT THE HELL?!

I'm going to murder him.

"I think that's a bad idea," Sookie advised me.

Shit. I said my thoughts aloud again...damn I was doing really good with them right now.

"Hey, y'all. How's it going? Steve sent me over to man the exit here. Think I can take it from here."

"By yourself?" One of the guys questioned suspiciously.

I pretty much blanked out of that conversation when I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on trying to contact my brother.

_I see you, little dove_.

I froze and jumped into the wall, breathing heavily as Sookie tried to calm me down.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked worriedly.

My eyes widened as I saw one of those bible freaks about to stake Eric. As Sookie yelled, "Stake!", my hand was up in the air as I flicked my wrist and the guy was thrown into the wall.

I jumped up and down as I smiled down at my hand. "I knew that I had powers all along! Whoopie!"

"Whoopie?" Eric questioned before shaking his head and throwing one of the humans into the other wall. "Who says that anymore?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I do! I DO THAT'S WHO!"

"Lame," Eric muttered before grabbing my hand and making our way to the front door. I growled as I a group of people from the Fellowship, they all had weapons in their hands, ranging from silver chains, bats with spikes on them-I'm talking every kind of weapon out there.

I shook my head. "Wow. They hate you corpses more than I do."

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through," the guy with a broken shoulder said.

I pointed my finger at him and warned, "Shut up or I'll put an hex on you."

"Stupid witch bitch."

"You son of a bitch," I seethed. "I curse you to have chicken pox!"

"NO!" He screamed in pain. "Oh no, I feel like itching. I feel it!"

"Eric, through the sanctuary," Sookie told us quickly. I smiled smugly at the guy who looked crazy right about now as he started to scratch every place on his body.

As we entered the "sanctuary", Sookie asked me, "So did you really hex him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope I did."

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way," Sookie pointed to the front of the sanctuary.

A man in a white suit came out and smugly said, "There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

The doors opened all around us and people started pool in. I could take them.

I looked twice at all of them. Yeah, I could totally take them.

"Ah, sweetie, now's not the time," Sookie whispered again.

"God, are you serious," I let a heavy breath. "I did it again. I really have to get my thoughts straight, seriously! I gotta stop saying things aloud."

The man in the white suit glared at me. "See? Being a fangbanger has made her lose own mind? God has forsaken her."

"Oh no," Sookie whispered as Eric looked actually worried for a moment. I could've sworn that they stepped away from me as I screamed very loudly, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?! I AM NO FANGBANGING SLUT WHO FUCKS A CORPSE! I WILL NEVER SCREW A CORPSE! STUPID HUMAN BIBLE LOVING MAKING NO SENSE IN A WHITE SUIT MOTHERFUCKER THINKS THAT I AM WITH A CORPSE! MY BODY'S A TEMPLE AND I WILL NOT TARNISH THAT! COME HERE, YOU WHITE SUIT BIBLE FREAK!"

Sookie and Eric RUDELY stayed back as the so-called soldiers of the sun pulled me back away from the white suit bible freak who I gave my best death stare at. I made a gesture saying that I was watching him as I glared at him. I pursed my lips as they held me back. They looked terrified of me.

"Oh my goodness, what in the sun is wrong with her?"

"Many things," one of the guys said.

"I can hex all of you," I said cheerfully. "Just to let you know, bible freaks."

Cries of the word "witch" started to erupt all around us and they even let me go as I smiled at all of them. That's right be afraid, very afraid.

"We ain't afraid of no whore of Satan," he said.

"Damn it," I yelled. "I've got to stop doing that. Seriously, do any of you know a therapist?"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family.

The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"God, your stupidity is making my head hurt," I announced. "No wonder everyone hates you guys. Jeez, you weirdos."

"Hey, we're not weirdos and the name's Steve Newlin by the way, wife of Satan."

"Wait, I'm now the wife Satan," I questioned. "I thought I was the whore. You can't just change my story like that, Steven."

"It's Steve."

"Steven. Steve. Stan. Stefan. Sam. It's all the same really. Seriously, you can't change of me like that Am I the wife or the whore?"

"I think the wife is better," Sookie said.

"But being Satan's wife means that you are committing to being okay with his evil ways," some fat guy said.

"Yeah, but being the whore means that you're only using him for his body and the sex," another guy suggested. "Now that's sin in the Bible."

I nodded then shrugged. "Whore equals sins, but wife equals faithfulness."

Eric looked confused and I patted his shoulders, whispering, "Did I mention that I am the Queen of Distractions?"

"You little sneaky witch," he murmured in amusement.

We almost got away with it too until Sookie opened her mouth. "The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

I threw my hands up in the air and shouted, "DAMN IT, SOOKIE! WE ALMOST GOT AWAY!"

"Seriously," Eric muttered, shaking his head.

Steve looked weirdly at us. "Anyways, I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here."

"No," I whispered suddenly, surprising everyone here including myself. "I'm sorry, corpse. I really don't know where that came from. Go ahead. Take him."

"I'll be fine," Eric mused before stepping forward.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn," Steve said gleefully.

I watched as they started to put chains of silver all over his body.

As Eric was groaning, Steve proclaimed, "Just as our Lord, our Savior was betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Sookie said in frustration. "How can you people listen to him?"

Eric let out a groan of pain that caused my heart to beat a little faster. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls' as well."

Steven nodded in appreciation. "That's noble. But they're just as culpable as you are especially the servant of Satan over there."

"Servant of Satan," I echoed and then nodded. "I'll take that-wait, nevermind, I hate it. I'm no one's servant."

"You're...my…" Eric started to say

"If you say slave, then I'm going to wrap those chains around you harder," I threatened as my hands curled into fists.

"They're traitors to their race," Steve proclaimed. "The human race. They hardly deserves mercy."

"Oh, I can't wait until I get to knock your teeth out-OH! Wait, maybe I can put a spell on you? What's worse? Gushing pimples all over your dick or lice everywhere including your dick?"

"Is this forever," someone asked behind me.

"Yes, it will always be forever," I scoffed.

"Maybe we should tie you two together so you can meet the sun together," Steve said. "Bet the marshmallow would roast up nicely."

The doors suddenly opened. "Sookie!"

Steve aimed his gun at Sookie."One more step, vampire, and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die," Bill warned. "Let her go now."

"Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here.

"Don't. He's done nothing to you," Sookie said quickly.

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill assured her.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" Someone yelled before Steve's gun was shot out of his hand. The blonde guy then shot something green at Steve's head which made burst into fits of laughter. That guy just went to being my favorite person in the entire world...and that's saying a lot.

"Son of a bitch!" He seethed in pain.

Bill pushed the men holding Sookie out of the way and held onto her. I zapped the men holding me, but I guess it was really strong since they started to have a spasm with white stuff coming out of their mouths-oh my God, I think I electrocuted them…

I ran to Eric and started to rip the chains off of him as he asked, "Why?"

"Because if anyone is gonna kill you, corpse it's gonna be me," I told him with a smirk.

Eric growled as he sat up and was choking Steve in the next moment as he slammed him into the floor.

"Do not kill him!" Sookie reminded Eric.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!"

"Do it," I encouraged. "Please!"

Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die," Steve proclaimed proudly.

The doors were thrown opened and Stan and his gang of corpses came striding in. Stan said to Steve as he came in, "Steve Newlin. You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

Steve looked horrified. "Murderer!"

"Destroy them. All of them." Stan growled and in the next moment, I was in Eric's arms, people were screaming as the corpses were about to bite them and drain them all as well.

Luckily, for us, Godric came. "Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underling."

"Yeah, sheriff," Stan sighed in boredom and I think disappointment.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, we do not wish to create bloodshed where none in called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans," Steve seethed then...then a tall blonde woman grabbed the back his neck.

"Now where are your manners? I thought you southerners were nice," she purred then laughed. "Oh, Mr. Newlin, I would be careful what you say next."

I gaped at her. "Celeste. You're here."

"Hello, little dove," she said then threw him to the ground near Godric's feet. "First things first. Godric? You can kill the others, but I get to kill Steve."

"No."

"Kill me," Steve said then jutted out his neck to Eric who looked impassively down at it. "Do it.

Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," Godric said. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one moved or said anything so Godric continued, "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone.

People, go home. It's over now. I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

As everyone started to leave, I realized that I was still in Eric's arms and so did Celeste.

Eric hissed in pain as he jumped away from me, looking down at his arm which was covered in boils. "You bitch."

Celeste shrugged. "Why are your hands on my daughter? I told you to stay away from her."

"Wait, you guys talked about me," I screamed out in shock. "When?"

"When you turned fifteen to be exact," Celeste said gleefully. "You were starting to become a woman. He's a lover of women."

"Ew," I whispered. "What a couple of perverts you guys are? I'm not going to go running into this corpse's arms anytime soon."

"You don't know Eric," Celeste reminded me. "You would be taken with him the moment you laid eyes."

"Are you sure about that though?" Sookie asked as she smiled politely. "I mean Belle keeps on calling him a corpse and she hurts him whenever she gets the chance."

"You bet," I said proudly as I smirked.

Eric added, "Tries to hurt me."

Sookie chuckled and I said, "Hey, I can hurt you, but I sometimes reign my power in from time to time."

"Like you can help it," Eric muttered. "Celeste, it's never a pleasure. As you can see everything's under control now so good-bye forever."

"Bye!" I replied cheerfully, waving at her. She didn't leave, she just kept on staring at us. "Eric...corpse, she's not leaving."

"I can see that."

I shrugged. "Should we just walk out of here?"

"No one's going anywhere," Celeste announced. "By the way, Eric, your contract with my daughter is done. She's not yours anymore."

"Oh?" Eric questioned in amusement as he smirked at her. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"Because if you don't destroy the contract then you will regret it. I will destroy everything you care about-"

"Why?!" I screamed at her, furious at her for acting like she was my mother after all these years. "You have no right to start acting like my mother right now. Especially not since you left me and my dad after killing Lillian in order to get her power!"

Celeste stared at me in surprise. "I would never-"

"Yes, you would," I whispered. "She was powerful, wasn't she? You killed my sister and therefore you aren't my mother so I still belong to Eric. I'm blaming you for all of this because if you hadn't left then my dad wouldn't have had to force himself to sell me to a vampire to pay off his debt."

Celeste stepped closer to me and said coldly, "I'm not doing this as your mother. The Celeste you knew died a long time ago, if you're looking for any redeeming qualities in me...well, you won't find any. I have none whatsoever. I want your freedom because you're a witch. A witch is not a slave. That's all I'll ever want you for, Belle. Remember that."

I felt as if my heart had somehow broken all over again. That I was that little girl again, staying up late in her bed just so her mother would come, kiss her goodnight, and read a bedtime story. But that never happened. My mother never did that.

I watched her walk away and a lone tear went down my cheek before I felt a shadow looming over me, wiping away the tear.

I sniffled and then chuckled. "Damn, I'm leaking."

Eric wiped another tear from my cheek. "Don't let her see you cry."

I watched Eric walk away as Sookie touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Thanks," I murmured and turned away from them, walking behind Eric.

"She wasn't," Godric started, but then stopped.

"She was always like this. She's not the motherly type...I get that now. Don't defend her, Godric. She doesn't deserve something as good as you by the way."

I gave him a small smile and walked ahead of him, back to Eric. I saw Celeste talking to the other vampires, looking powerful and like authority-she looked surperior to them. I knew then that children got in my mother's way. It didn't matter which child it was...whether it was me, Leo, or Lillian, we were in her way. It would be useless to wait for her, to wait for our mother to return and we all knew it too at some point now.

"Hey," the blonde guy greeted.

"Jason, don't," Sookie warned behind him, but he didn't listen.

"I'm Jason," he smiled charmingly at me and shook my head. "Sookie tells me you're her friend."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Now I'm wondering why she'd never thought to introduce us to each other. You're the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, you know? And I met a lot of pretty girls I can tell you that."

"Jason, you're really barking up the wrong tree," Sookie warned him which made me smiled in amusement. "Belle, don't."

I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I'm a witch, blondie, you couldn't a pretty girl like me."

Jason was shocked as he jumped away from me in fright as I turned around and started to walk away. I caught Eric glaring at Jason, but then he smirked at me.

"Well done, witchy."

"Yeah being a witch tends to draw the guys away from me."

"I don't think it's the witch part," Eric started. "But more of the aggressive, possibly psychotic part of you."

I glared at him. "I. Am. Not. Psychotic. Corpse."

"You're forgetting that you talk to yourself."

"SOMETIMES," I growled at him. "ONLY SOMETIMES, CORPSE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR DEAD SKULL!"

Eric gave me a smug smile that I really wanted to slap it off of his face. "Welcome back, witchy."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	8. In The Corpse's Den

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Eric pickin on Jason who I thought was a sweet boy. I strolled up to them, standing behind Eric.

He was smirking down at him in a smug way that made me want to hit him silly. I put a finger to my mouth as to warn Jason not to tell Eric that I was standing behind him. I quickly grabbed his ear and brought him down to my level. I gave him my best sarcastic smile as I made eye contact with his angry blue orbs.

"Why are you always threatening people? I mean this is unhealthy. Is this a dominance kink of yours or just an asshole thing?" Eric growled in response. "Eric Northman, don't make me put you in time-out."

Jason smiled gratefully at me and replied, "Thanks. But I don't need you fighting for me."

"Jason," I started with a calm voice. "Eric is a thousand year old vampire...he can literally poke you in the throat and in seconds, you would be dead. I'm a witch who can easily kill you, but I'm not going to because I like you. A lot actually."

Jason was shocked for a moment. "Really? Why?"

"That stunt you pulled with those bible freaks was fucking hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. I like a rebel."

"Let go," Eric growled in my ear.

I shook my head. "No...not until you promise to behave, corpse."

Jason seemed excited for a moment. "So what else can you do?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Eric quickly said, "Oh, just blow up an entire city every so often. So the usual actually."

My eyes caught his in a stare down as Jason awkwardly rocked back and forth on his feet. "Eric is just fucking with you Jason. He won't hurt you. He can't. Quite sad really. I think he has blue fangs. It's kind of like blue balls for the corpses, but more painful."

Jason nodded. "Well, I better go and leave ya two to figure whatever it is...you two are fightin' over. I mean you two are fightin' each other, right?"

"Run along, jock," Eric seethed and Jason practically ran the other way, careful not to touch us. I let go of Eric's ear and patted his chest.

"That was fun."

"Was that the plan?"

"Oh, so you're not angry?"

Eric shrugged. "What are you up to, witch?"

I smiled mischievously up at him. "I hate my mother and coincidentally, so do you. How about we call it a truce for now and work together to get my mother the hell out of our lives? Deal?"

Eric suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and planted a passionate kiss on my frozen lips. I looked worriedly at him as he smirked and petted my curls. "Deal. We just sealed it with a kiss."

"Uh, next time, a handshake should be good enough. Are you trying to make me like you in the hopes that I'll be running into your perverted dead arms?" I questioned curiously. "Ah, so you're going with the whole kissing me into submission thing again…"

"Kissing you into submission," he chuckled. "I like the sound of that. A vampire kissing a witch...how poetic."

"That's not though," I countered. "It's poetic when a witch falls in love with a vampire. Why, you ask? Because witches are supposed to keep the balance in nature, be neutral and shit. Vampires are the complete opposite of that, their very existence opposes the witches' beliefs. So a witch being with a vampire is so rare and yet poetic."

Eric smiled. "Mmmm, someone's been reading awfully a lot lately. What have you learned?"

"Well, I've gotten better at using my powers."

"Yes," he responded. "I've noticed."

Yeah, so you better watch your cute butt, corpse or I'll hex you into getting fat whenever you drink blood. Oh my god, can you imagine Eric being fat?! THAT WOULD BE SO HILARIOUS! Ha ha ha!

"Weirdo," I murmured. "You're such a little freak, you know that, corpse? I mean it's a little creepy the way you're always watching me."

"You mean in a way where you become dinner."

"Or breakfast, or lunch, or even brunch, buddy," I added in with a frown. "Stop it."

"Or what?"

"I dunno," I snapped at him. "Or I'll tell on you to Godric!"

Eric shook his head. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," I said as I got up in his face which was really hard since this guy was ten feet high and I was like two feet. I tried to make myself look as threatening and cold blooded as possible which was really hard actually. I decided to put on a face I like to call...THE PAM!

Pam's face is truly the greatest thing I've ever come across. She's got the while RBF package. Some girls got it and others don't. What's an RBF, you ask? It's what I like to call a Resting Bitch Face. Pam has got it. She's got it real bad honestly. Time to put on my RBF!

I turned around and started to sing loudly, "Oh, Godric-"

"Okay," Eric yelled.

"So how did Godric meet my slutty mother," I asked curiously. Eric and I crossed our arms over our chests simultaneously which caused me to flare up at him. He was copying me….bastard.

"I don't know. One day she was just there by his side, like the devil on his shoulder," he answered with a shrug. "He doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'll ask around." I told him. "Oh by the way, no one can know of our for a limited time only alliance. We gotta pretend that we hate each other."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you don't hate me anymore?"

I pursed my lips and my hands curled into fists. "Oh, believe me, corpse we will always hate each other."

Just as Eric passed by me, he whispered seriously, "I could never hate you, Belle."

I watched him walk away, my eyes wide and my heart beating faster than normal. This feeling completely perplexed me. Honestly, I didn't know what to do with the little piece of confession that Eric had just give me.

I walked over to Sookie and Bill, saying, "I have boy problems, you guys."

Sookie clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, goodness, I have been waiting for this day."

I scowled at her. "We've only known each other for a week...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Sookie laughed and patted my shoulder while I glared at her. Bill nodded like the little docile stupid corpse that he was. "We just like you."

Sookie nodded her head eagerly. "Yup. Also because you don't like Eric."

"I heard my name," Eric said next to me.

"GAH!" I screamed in terror as I jumped in the air. On INSTINCT (don't listen to Eric who will claim that I did this on purpose), I grabbed a pillow and flung it at his head.

(but you did do it on purpose, witch)

(no, I didn't, corpse!)

(Yes, you did!)

(HEY, GET OUT OF HERE, CORPSE, THIS IS MY STORY THAT I'M TELLING THEM SO MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAVE!)

Eric pinched the bridge on his nose and asked, "Why a pillow?"

So much anger flared inside of me that I could've sworn that steam started to come out of my mouth. "BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT I COULD GRAB AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU CREEPY CORPSE!"

"I heard my name," he replied. "Were you speaking well of me-"

I scoffed and waved him off. "Pssh! As if!"

"Yeah, you let me walk right on in there, knowing full well that it was a trap all for your precious Godric," Sookie added in.

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine," Eric told her.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so lucky that she's alive or I swear to every god out there that I would find your pale butt and crush you then tear you apart, corpse!"

"My, that attitude of yours is quite alarming," Eric told me. Eric then grinned. "Our bond would be strong. Perhaps one day you'll find out."

A look of horror mixed with fury came onto my face and I backed away from him. "How dare you!"

"Oh, no," Bill murmured as Sookie had a look of worry on her face. "Bill, hold her back before she-"

I punched Eric in the face.

"Does something she'll regret," Sookie finished, shaking her head.

Then I tackled him to the ground, pulling his hair as I yelled all sorts of things at him. We rolled around and I remembered seeing Godric poke his head out and watch us as we rolled past him.

"Godric, ain't you gonna stop them," Jason asked.

Godric then started to laugh which seemed to an abnormal thing for him to do as everyone became silent and even Eric and I stopped fighting to look at him. He had one of those funny laughs that you couldn't help, but laugh with him as well.

"Your maker's weird," I muttered to him.

Eric nodded. "Agreed."

Godric stared at us as we stood up, Eric looked ashamed for a moment, but I smiled proudly since I really didn't care what these corpses thought of me. I hissed at a couple of them when they gave me weird looks.

"Stop it," Sookie said. "They're gonna think you're rabid or something."

"Will it keep them away from me?"

"Probably."

I pumped my fist as I proclaimed, "GOOD! THEN THAT IS WHAT I'LL DO!"

Sookie and Bill looked worried for a moment as I looked at my hands before stating, "I should get claws and a broomstick. Oh, a pointy hat too. Maybe if I think it, it might come true."

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about my purple pointy hat. Be in my hands, you fabulous thing!

"Oh my stars," I heard Sookie say and as I opened my eyes, a hundred watt smile came onto my face. I stuffed the purple pointy hat onto my head.

"Yay! I did it! Watch out, corpses, I'm an official witch now."

I followed Sookie and Bill since Eric wanted to talk to Godric alone. The stupid idiot pushed me away from them and towards Sookie and Bill. I shrugged and waited with Sookie as Bill went to go get us drinks.

"Oh, it's you," the pale woman from before sneered as she walked toward us. Rude.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, corpse," I snapped at her. "I thought that after our last run-in, you'd stay away from Bill."

"My name is Lorena, you stupid little witchy bitch, not corpse. If you ever call me that again, I will-"

"Blah," I yelled in her face.

"What-"

"Blah!"

"Stop that right-"

"BLAH!"

"I will kill-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Every time something comes out of your mouth then I will say 'blah'," I told her.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Sookie asked curiously. "And how do you know Bill?"

"Well, he's a mutual friend we have," Lorena answered. "Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today."

Thankfully, Bill came to us and I downed all of their drinks. "Ew. Scotch."

"Hello, darling," she purred which caused me to make gagging noises. She's so disgusting. "I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent."

"Sookie, don't mind this desperate trollop over here. She's just bitchy because Bill doesn't like her anymore."

"Hey, you called him Bill," Sookie noticed. "And not corpse this time. Anyways is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me."

"I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your room."

"It was nothing," I told her quickly. "I saved him by the way because she was practically trying to rape him."

"How dare you!"

"You need to leave," Bill quickly told her. Good! He was on my side then! I knew that he would see the reason to this!

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner," Bill reminded us.

"And she raped him," I added in.

"Pshaw," she tried to say politely. "We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit it. It got a bit heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

Oh no she didn't. I mentally clapped for Sookie as she grabbed Lorena's wrist when she tried to put her hands on Bill. Punch her!

"Do not touch him," Sookie sneered.

Lorena tried to keep her cool as she slowly said, "My, we're feisty too. You're no more than a blood bag.

You cannot win this."

"Oh, but she can," I said as I stood next to her. "She's got a powerful witch by her side. Can't you tell by the hat?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter since I've already won. Bill chose me. And yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Stop," Bill quickly spat at Sookie, scowl lines turned worried ones.

"No, punch her," I suggested with excitement.

When Lorena opened her mouth, I shoved my hand on her chest as she also tried to get into Sookie's face in a threatening way. Apparently, I had zapped her away as she was shoved into the couch.

"That was like writing, Lori, I can blow you up with just a snap of my fingers," I warned her. "Seriously, you don't want to pick a fight with me. Sookie too since she's my best friend!"

Lorena's fangs immediately came out as she pushed Sookie and Bill aside as she slammed my body onto the table with her hands around my throat. She started to scream in pain as my own hands burned her skin-well more like melted the skin off. She backed away from me as she stared down at her hands.

Celeste stepped in as Lorena charged towards me. "Think really hard about what you will do next. I am consort of the King of Texas. I could give you the true death right here and now and no one would even bat an eyelash. Why? Because you just threatened one of my witches."

Lorena slowly sat down on the back of the couch. "I'm sorry...I did not know that she was in your coven."

Godric came beside Celeste and said, "I can take it from here. Retract your fangs.

Now."

Once Lorena's fangs went back into her gums, Godric coldly stated, "I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff." She replied obediently.

"This witch has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind...even though she may call us corpses, she still risked her life to save us."

Awkward since I only did it to save Sookie and to get information about my bitch of a mother like Eric said I would...but I'm not going to say that now. Godric's speech is getting really inspirational.

"And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

True. I did. It was fun.

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?"

"It's your choice," Lorena reluctantly said.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists," Godric responded then pointed to Bill. "You. You seem to know her. Escort her from the nest."

Celeste turned to Lorena as Godric left, "I want you out of my kingdom before dawn. And if I ever find you again, I will not hesitate to end you. Be thankful of the fact that you got me on a good day."

I stuffed my purple pointy hat further onto my head as I pouted. "I hate you."

Once she left, Sookie suddenly hugged me. "I can't believe you said that."

"Said what?"

She lightly pushed my shoulder and answered, "That I'm your best friend. Well, I didn't know that."

"Uh, you are not. I just said that for dramatic effect."

"Sure," she drawled out before walking away.

"Aw, you made your first friend," Eric teased.

I pointed at his face. "Don't make me give you another wrestling match, corpse! I will enjoy it!"

Eric laughed and said, "So, Godric…"

"Godric what?" I asked curiously as I stole a drink and gulped it down.

"He likes you, you know?"

I spat out my drink and wide eyes looking towards him. "What?!"

"Do you feel the same?"

My heart pounded as I looked to Godric who stared back at me then at Eric who was doing the exact same thing. "I, uh...I-"

"Excuse me, everyone," some guy said as he came into the living room. Thank God! Hey, he looks familiar..where do I know him from? "If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

He suddenly opened his jacket and there was bomb fucking attached to him. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt someone's chest covering my face before all I heard was ringing in my ears and dust all around me.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I know it is taking a lot of time for Godric and Belle as well as Eric and Belle, but she can't get used to the idea of being with someone who's dead. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	9. Corpse Problems Part I

I groaned loudly as I felt a huge weight on my body. This bastard!

I growled as I opened my eyes and saw Leo looking down at me. I turned my head and laughed as I saw Eric and Godric practically hugging each other, both had an irritated expression on their faces.

"You shit," Eric growled as they all stood up. We all had dust over our bodies and I started to wipe some of it off of me. I let out a loud cough as some of it got into my mouth.

"Serves you a-holes right," he yelled at them and crossed his arms over his chest. "You practically left me to die!"

"What?" I glared at them angrily. "I thought you two said he left."

Leo started to laugh sarcastically. "Oh, that's fucking hilarious! They lied to you, sis! The fucking assholes send me on this wild goose chase that led to fucking nowhere by the way and then I was tied up and almost kidnapped! So for part of my vengeance, I took away the honor of saving my sister's life and possibly getting into her pants."

I was actually not offended by that as I probably would've seriously had sex with one of them. Great now I'm a slut. I scratched my chin and looked over at them. "Why? Seriously, why, you guys?"

Eric shrugged. "I was bored."

I looked to Godric. "I was curious."

I narrowed my eyes at them and replied, "You guys are such dicks. Are you okay, Leo?"

He nodded. "I managed to escape, but guess what? Celeste saved me for a price…"

"What was the price?"

Godric looked worried for a moment as Leo said, "I gave her the documents, Godric."

I let out a heavy and irritated sigh. "What are the documents because obviously they sound important?"

Godric answered, "The documents that Leo had obtained from Celeste were about the witches. One of the files was about you and what you can do. She looks like she gathering some kind of army."

"Then why the hell isn't anyone stopping her?"

"Because she's making it seem like she's only strengthening her coven and not preparing for a war."

"Well, we need to stop her then," I told them firmly. "Right after we shower...not together obviously because that would be weird."

Eric raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "That sounds like a perfect idea for us. Imagine the wetness-"

"STOP IT, YOU PERV!"

I stomped away and crossed my arms over my chest. I squealed as I was suddenly picked up into Eric's arms as his laughter warmed. We flew into the sky and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This doesn't change anything, corpse!" I yelled into the sky.

We stopped flying and just floated in the air. I gaped at the scenery around us and it all reminded me of that scene in the Moulin Rouge when they floated in the clouds with sparkling rain coming down on them confetti style. The stars shined brighter than usual around us as the clouds floated slowly around, the light of the moon gleamed onto our faces.

"Doesn't it," Eric asked softly, looking deep into my eyes.

Shit. Double shit.

No, scratch that out, it's actually triple shit!

I shook my head. "I-I...why now?"

Eric was silent as he flew us back to the hotel. We walked in silence to our room and I bit my bottom lip.

"We're still gonna take out Celeste, right?" I ask him once the door to our room shut.

"How? We need to form a plan."

"Here," I said as I grabbed the diary entries from the book that Leo gave me. "I found these in the book. Celeste's diary to be exact and she wrote about Godric. A lot actually, she didn't want to have kids because the more kids she had the less powerful she is. Lillian would've gotten most of it since she was the eldest-"

"Who's that?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "My older sister. She died and these entries make it seem like my mother planned to kill her for power. The eldest get the most power because they are the first born. It was a curse in my in my bloodline because we are purebloods and one of the original bloodlines, that the first born will always hold the most power. That scared Celeste which is why she chose to be with Godric. Vampires can't have kids!"

Eric started to put the pieces together as he said, "That would explain a lot. She kept all of you a secret from Godric which is why they broke up."

"Why is she planning an army?"

"Maybe she's planning to take over the vampire world as well as the witch's," Eric suggested. "We'll find out, but the Authority won't do shit against her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to either since she's like the most powerful witch alive now."

"Second most powerful witch," Eric corrected with a sly grin. "The most powerful one is standing right in front of me with a dumb look on her face."

I glared at him and then smiled. "And don't you forget it. I wonder if Celeste knows it."

"She probably does," Eric responded. "Trying to see if you powerful, she would have felt the effects of the loss of power already whenever you had your strange surge of power."

I smiled smugly up at him as I corrected, "Actually, my power is very rare according to Leo and what I can do is control energy, corpse. All kinds of energy. Watch!"

The lights started to flicker as all of the objects in the room started to float in the air. I clapped my hands in excitement and then I jumped in fright when the furniture fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Yikes," I whispered as I saw the mess I made. "HEY, DON'T LAUGH AT ME, CORPSE! I'M STILL LEARNING!"

Eric petted my head and kissed my nose. "You tried, I'll give you that."

My eyes narrowed at him as I pushed him away. "Yuck!"

Eric watched me as I started to put everything back in place then asked, "Where's Godric staying?"

"Why do you need to know?"

I shrugged. He's right. Why was I even asking? "His home got blown to pieces. I thought he had nowhere to go and would like to stay with me?"

"You mean at _my _home?"

I rolled my eyes. "Does it matter? I feel bad and want to do something."

Eric's head tilt to the side in curiosity as he mused, "Careful, witch, looks like you're growing soft on my kind now."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, please, I like Godric. He seems different."

"And you like different?"

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah I guess. He doesn't seem like most-well, he's not like you."

As I turned around, I let out a surprised gasp as I saw Eric was standing very close to me. He backed me into the wall and trapped me there with his hands on either side of my head.

"Don't be stupid now, Belle Deveraux. I like that part of you," Eric told me. Thanks, I guess, is this what he wants me to say to him? "Godric made me who I am today. He was no friend to humans and he isn't now."

"Then how do you explain the mercy he gave to them? If it were you, I know that you would have made everything worse and killed innocent who didn't know what they got themselves into?"

"They knew," he growled. "They always know."

"Jason Stackhouse didn't. He's a prime example. He's a good person who was in a dark place and wanted some light in there so he looked for it and made a mistake. We all make mistakes. I make them all the time and so do you," I countered passionately.

"Godric is not like those humans," he sneered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you have so much hatred in you?"

Eric seemed shocked at my question and stepped away from me for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I mean you hate a lot of people."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Your hatred for them is stronger, you want them gone. You're no better than those God freaks that almost killed us today."

Eric scoffed. "I wouldn't-"

"Yes, you would be like that except you're not that obvious, but I can see it in your eyes. Have they wronged you?"

"They took Godric. That should be enough of a reason why."

I shook my head. "No, it's something else. Even before Godric was taken, you were cruel."

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else because I could care less what anyone thinks of me!"

I don't know why I found that statement hurtful to me. I mean he's just a corpse to me...maybe he's starting to grow on me? What a horrible thought…

I pushed him away from me, but this corpse wouldn't budge. "Eric. Ugh, move out of the way."

He grabbed my arms and held me against the wall, looking down into my eyes. Right then and there was the time when I felt small in comparison to Eric. He towered over me as he pushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Perfect as always, right?" Eric said bitterly before striding to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

What the hell just happened?!

I suddenly didn't want to be in the suite once I heard loud crashes coming from the bedroom and so I went out of the room and went up to the roof for some silence. I grabbed a pillow and blanket on my way out since I always wanted to fall asleep under the stars. The night was blooming with stars all around as I went outside. I smiled at the little piece of silence that I had received in this moment. I sat down on the cold floor and looked around.

I don't know how long I had been out there for because then I saw that the sky turning back to a dark blue color. The sun was about rise. The air was still hot which made me laugh since the sun wasn't even out yet and I was already sweating. I looked to the few stars that were still shining in the sky and started to spell my name in the sky.

I sat there stunned as I saw the stars begin to form my first name in them. I don't know what my mother was up to, but the fact that she seemed to be starting a war frightened me. Did she want me gone to receive her power?

I missed my father then and wished that Eric permitted us to have contact with each other, but that was one of the rules in the deal. My father and I were to have no contact with each other what's so ever or the deal would be broken and my father would still owe his debt to Eric. I wished that I could talk to him, but unless I had the hundred grand that he owed him then I couldn't.

My eyes closed to the sun rising on my face.

* * *

I got a little sun burned when I woke up in my bed. Someone had put me there and Eric had his arms wrapped around me tightly. Too tight to the point where I couldn't escape him...but you know me, I always manage to escape him somehow. I went to Sookie and Bill's room and thankfully, Sookie let me borrow Bill's laptop.

"Why do you need to borrow it?"

I sighed. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because you can't be glamoured by Eric. Part of the contract I have with Eric is that I can't contact my father. If I do then my father still owes the hundred grand to Eric which would basically make us homeless."

"I still can't believe that your dad sold you-"

"It wasn't his choice. I was sick and the hospital bills cost a lot of money. We didn't have that kind of money and Eric came in with a cure for me and promised to pay for everything which he did," I explained to her.

"If I was rich as a queen, I would give you it so you could be free," Sookie told me which actually made me smile.

"I know, but even then Eric wouldn't let me go. He's determined to have me. Forever."

Sookie rubbed my back and nodded. "I won't tell anyone, not even Bill about this. I'll keep checking for any replies to you from your dad."

"Thank you so much, Sook," I said gratefully as I hugged her tightly before beginning to write to my father.

_Dear Dad, _

_It's been awhile and I know that I am risking everything to contact you, but I just needed you. I feel so alone and I miss you so much. I met my half-brother, Leo and Celeste again. She's consort to the King of Texas. I think she's planning something evil...I wish I've never met her. She's too cruel. I met Godric and he seems nice to me. Eric is weird around me, but he's not mean to me. I'm not hurt, just lonely I guess. _

_I don't blame you for any of this and neither does my new friend, Sookie. She's special like me, it's so good to have someone to talk to. Bill is her vampire boyfriend and although his scowl lines are far worse than yours, he's not so bad, but he is shady though. Sookie is keeping my secret about this message to you so only reply to this computer or email, I don't know how this works. _

_Leo gave me a book of my family history with all kinds of spells in it. Turns out I'm a witch and that I can control energy, all kinds of it. I'm learning to control the power that I have, I'm getting better. All I do for Eric is basically be his maid in case you were getting the idea that I'm his sex slave though I don't think he would oppose to that, stupid corpse is always making me do things like wash his nasty ass clothes. Well, that's all I got for now, but I love you, old man. I'm always thinking of you._

_-Your Kid_

I hit the send button and sighed heavily. Well, there's no going back now.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I was really torn about who should save Belle so I couldn't choose and then I decided to add Leo in there since he's been MIA. They fucked with him for various reasons so he decided to be Belle's hero instead of letting them be her's. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	10. Corpse Problems Part II

Oh, no…

Fuck no!

I looked around the golden lit room. I could feel the heat on my naked skin as I turned around on the bed. I felt silk sheets all around me and I knew that this was a dream. I looked beside me and saw two naked pale men laying beside me.

What is going on?

I felt their fingers lightly touching my skin. My eyes were closed then and I heard muffled voices speaking to me.

"What?" I whispered then felt two pairs of lips kissing all over my body. Their skins were cold, but I felt hot.

"That's it, witchy," I heard Eric's soft voice whisper back, teeth tugged my nipples harshly before sucking them.

"Give in to us," Godric's voice came out slowly. My eyes opened for a moment and I remembered their face staring down at me. Lustfully, might I add…why am I dreaming about these corpses?! WHY THE HELL AM I DREAMING ABOUT HAVING A THREESOME WITH THESE CORPSES?!

I blushed when I felt one hand start to slowly go lower down my body and towards the wetness in between my legs, they rubbed in a painfully slow motion and I moaned loudly. I couldn't see anything again, only feel everything, but I knew that whomever was touching me that it was Eric and Godric. Why is this happening?

"Let go," I heard them whisper into my ears.

My eyes shot open and I gasped in fright as I saw Eric and Godric leaning over the bed, clothed this time and both of them gave me a strange look.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked curiously. "You were moaning."

"Loudly," Eric added.

I jumped away from them and fell out of the bed and onto my ass. I gotta stop drinking, I thought as I saw the empty bottle of rum lying next to the bed. God, now I'm fucking Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't I? That's it! No more drinking unless I want to have those nasty ass dreams about the corpse and his maker.

I shuddered in disgust and planned to soak my body in scorching hot water to get rid of them. Even as I sat on the floor, I can somehow still feel their hands on me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled out. "How long was I out?"

"For a long time," Eric answered. "Did Captain Morgan help you out there?"

I glared at him. "IF I WANT TO DRINK THEN FUCKING LET ME DO SO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, CORPSE!"

"Must've been a horrible dream then, huh," Eric teased and I swear that I thought he knew that I dreamt of him and Godric.

"Eric, enough," Godric commanded. "Let her be. Come now, we must be going to meet Nan. You too, Belle. Get dressed."

As he walked out of the room, I called out to him, "Are you always this bossy? Is this where Eric gets it from?"

Eric smirked down at me. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," I said as I stood up.

Eric shook his head. "It's not since I can smell you from here."

"What are-"

I stopped as I realized what he was implying.

"Fuck off," I growled at him.

He followed me into the bathroom like the stalker that he is and said, "Your arousal is very...very arousing actually. I like it."

"And that must be my goal in life, right?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh my God, Eric has smelled me! I must be dreaming! Did you hear that Mama, the man of dreams has finally smelled me getting wet because of a sex dream! Catch me for I will pass out!"

I pretended to pass out as I felt Eric catch me when I fell into his arms. I gave him a mocking smile. "No, really, I could care less if you smell whatever is coming out of my vagina whether it's my period or cum...or my piss."

"Your piss doesn't come out of your vagina. It's a different hole."

"You're shitting me," I told him. "No, it doesn't. You're lying to me!"

Eric stared down at me and said, "How could you have not known that? It's your vagina."

"How do _you_ know that about vaginas?!"

"My face is down there all the time," Eric reminded me. Yuck! I wouldn't ever want a guy to go down on me. "Never say never, witchy. I happen to be very good at it. So is Pam actually."

Shit. Said my thoughts aloud again. I was getting better though at controlling them. I wonder what brings them on to come aloud and for everyone to hear…

"I will say never and you keep those herpes infested lips away from me then, corpse," I responded to him.

"Come here, Belle. Give me a kiss," Eric mused as he tried to kiss me.

"Ew! Gross! Get away from me," I yelled at him as I tried to get away from him. The corpse fucking chased me around the entire suite before he caught me and pinned me to the bed. "I don't want your herpes!"

Eric grabbed my head and planted a kiss on my forehead which actually surprised me. I stopped struggling as I looked up at him.

"I don't steal kisses," he said with a cocky smile then winked at me. "It's much more fun to have them received."

"Good to know, you're not a rapist then," I said bluntly as I stared up at him as he hovered over me.

"You should get dressed," he replied as he stood up and started to throw some clothes at me. I wish that I could burn him alive sometimes. Maybe...something to look forward to someday.

* * *

"I should drain every one of you bastards," Nan grumbled in annoyance as she looked at every one of us, but I ignored her as I was too busy glaring daggers at Celeste.

I hate all of them. Even the corpse scolding us, mostly her though since she's being a total bitch right now to everyone. We saved people, granted that it was those stupid bible loving freaks, but still Godric spared them. Godric! Who's had two thousand years of killing on his belt and still managed to show mercy to people who didn't deserve it because he didn't want to start a war or some shit. I don't know. I would've killed them.

My eyes went to Eric for a moment as my dream flashed through my mind. I knew that he would notice me if I kept on staring at him. My eyes trailed over the bulging muscles in his black long sleeve shirt, he made that shirt look really good...god, he looks kinda hot right now. As if he read my thoughts, his head turned towards me and although his face was completely void of any emotion whatsoever, his eyes were curious and expecting.

I nonchalantly turned my head towards Godric and my eyes did the exact same thing to him as they did for Eric. I was basically checking them out like some dude except without a douchey expression on my face. Now with Godric, you couldn't exactly see his muscles, he reminded me of a monk because of his clothes. His face was perfectly sculptured though, perfect straight nose, perfect eyebrows which even surprised me since mine weren't exactly perfect. He had a jawline that seemed to go on for miles. For a vampire with pale skin, his green eyes were what really caught my attention. They popped out, making them seem like emeralds on a white field.

I guess I'm writing poetry now, huh?

To me, I guess his personality is what is most attractive to me. His selflessness especially right now when he came to Isabel's aid when Nan questioned on the rumor of there being a traitor. I'm no fool, I know that he wasn't always like this, but I wonder what made him like this now after all these years.

My thoughts turned to Eric once again and I'll admit that our banter, him challenging me at every fucking corner is what really excites me about him. I know that everyday will always be him trying to prove me wrong and questioning everything that I believe in. Before him, I used to hate all of the Supes. I didn't care for people who didn't give two shits about me or my family. My mother's fault really, but ever since Eric happened...I found myself being more open-minded.

Alright, only a little bit, but that is still a lot for a witch like me.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard my mother's irritating voice say, "Do you think I care what you like Nan. I'm here because the King of Texas asked me to be here to make sure everything goes according to plan and you don't fuck up this time."

"How dare you question me, Celeste, you better watch yourself or I'll burn you witchy offsprings at the stake," Nan warned.

"They'll let you meet the sun before that will ever happen," Celeste threw back at her while lighting a cigarette. "Trust me, darling, you have no say in this. I hold all the cards so deal with it and stop whining like a little bitch."

Nan scoffed as she glared at her. "One day. You'll have nothing. You know those things can kill you?"

"Hopefully," I murmured under my breath. Some of the vampires actually gave me a smile except for Celeste since she was across the room and couldn't hear me. Sookie nudged me and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"And how do you want to deal with this shit?" Nan asked sarcastically. "Please enlighten us all."

"Godric should be fired," Celeste said calmly. "He's a liability to the vampire race and should be terminated for fucking up."

"What the fuck," I muttered in surprise,. "You bitch! This was your plan all along."

Suddenly Eric lunged towards Celeste as Godric and I quickly got out of seats and held him back.

I pushed against his chest as Godric held his arms back as he warned him, "Eric, don't!"

Isabel came to help us as Eric growled and my feet slid against the floor as he pushed me forward. I growled back at him, "Enough, Eric!"

My hands were on his face and I forced him to look down at me. Why am I acting like I care now?

He looked at me and I said, "She's not worth it."

Eric seemed to calm down as Isabel and Godric stepped away, but not without eyeing us curiously.

Nan nodded. "Interesting daughter you have, Celeste."

"Back off, corpse," I snapped at her. "Or I'll give the sun in the night right here and now."

"Bold too." Nan commented. "And rebellious, explains why the Sheriff of Area Five likes her so much...rebels and all."

I guess Eric's a rebel in the eyes of The Authority...does this make him cool or something? I have no idea honestly.

"I agree with Celeste's suggestion," Nan continued. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"I agree," Godric replied calmly, nodding. "Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

Why the hell isn't he fighting back?! Why is he giving up already?!

Oh, I am so done with this shit.

I stood up after seeing the sadness in Godric's eyes. I had a weird feeling about tonight as I walked quickly out of the room. The roof seemed to be the only place safe from the world and I made my way up there.

I inhaled a deep breath as I closed my eyes. Why was Godric giving everything up? He doesn't care anymore. Why are his eyes so sad? After a couple of minutes, I heard the door open and saw Godric and Eric heading towards me.

"Why did you leave," Godric asked.

"Because I can't watch you just give up everything and not fight back at least," I told him. "I mean you can't just let Celeste win!"

"Why not?" He asked curiously. "What harm would come out of her winning this time?"

"Many things, you idiot corpse," I yelled at him. "Godric, why are you doing this? You've fighting for two thousand years-"

"Exactly," he snapped calmly. "Two thousand years is enough."

My eyes widened. "W-What do you mean by that? Are you...the sun will up in a couple of minutes, you better go...please, Godric, don't-why aren't you leaving, you idiot corpse?!"

"I can't accept this," Eric told him. "It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity," Godric responded. "We don't belong here."

"BUT WE ARE HERE," Eric yelled at him.

"He's right," I seethed. "Don't do this, Godric. Please. Who's to say who belongs where?! The world is full of different people. If we were all meant to be the same and that is how we would have been created then. We belong here no matter what."

Godric shook his head. "It's not right. We are not right. Witches, werewolves, vampires, and so on...our place is not meant to be in this world full of hatred for our kinds."

"You told me that there is no right or wrong, only survival or death," Eric reminded him.

Godric looked sympathetic as he said, "I told a lie as it turns out."

Eric stepped towards Godric and snarled, "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could...why would you be so cruel?" Godric questioned curiously.

"You're right, he's not cruel," Celeste said as she came onto the roof. Wow! Way to ruin a perfectly good moment between the three of us! "But I am."

Godric seemed confused for a moment then worry etched onto his face. "What did you do?"

"I can't let you kill yourself, Godric," she explained as she came closer to us. "I'm a cruel person. I'm so cruel that I decided to bind your life force to Belle's. If you die, she dies. If she dies then you die. You're stuck with each other forever now."

"You're lying. You've always been a liar," Godric told her angrily though his eyes were full of sadness and disappointment.

Celeste shook her head, her smile disappearing and her mask falling away slowly. "I'm not. Go ahead, go in the sun and see what happens. Belle dies then what happens? It leaves everyone unhappy. You won't kill an innocent especially not Belle."

Godric spared me a glance before I saw a blur of movement and both Celeste and Godric were gone. I looked to Eric who seemed relieved.

"Do you think he'll kill her," I asked him.

He shrugged. "Godric's been unpredictable in the sense of love. So is Celeste, we now know that Godric is her weakness and always will be."

"She gained nothing from keeping him alive," I added in. "If anything, him being dead would've just made her more powerful since her weakness would've be gone."

"Thank God, she's selfish then," Eric muttered. "Now Godric's alive."

"He'll be resentful, Eric-"

Eric scoffed. "I know my maker."

"The Godric you knew was cruel and liked killing people," I corrected him. "This is a whole different Godric, Eric. This one is sweet, gentle, and merciful. Two different people so it's gonna be like reading a new book for you, Eric, one that you have to keep on reading because you can't quite understand what's going on in it, but then you find the meaning in it after a couple of times."

"So this happens often then? For you I mean," Eric teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, stupid corpse."

"Why were you staring at me earlier?" Eric asked so suddenly that I was caught off-guard by it.

I put my hair behind my ears and stuttered, "W-What are you...I-I don't-"

"You're different," Eric noted.

"God, you're so cheesy," I grumbled as I walked away from him, hiding my red face from his eyes. "You're cheesier than a cheese pizza."

"Cheesier?"

"Whatever, anyways, I was only staring at you because you…"

"I what?" Eric asked softly, looking intrigued.

I looked at him and finished, "Because your hairline is receding. I found it funny how you're a vampire and you're somehow balding."

Eric laughed then slyly checked his hair in the mirror when we passed by it. "Is not."

"Ah, but you looked!" I pointed a finger in the air in triumph, proving my point as I smiled victoriously.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you," Eric grumbled as he moved past me.

"Ditto, corpse."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Godric and Celeste and what happened with them next chapter! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	11. No! Bad Corpse! Stay!

Godric practically forced Celeste into the hall closet, glaring furiously at her. "How could you? I want to die. I deserve to die."

"I'm selfish," she answered him, shrugging. "I've always been selfish. I can't lose you. You are mine and I am yours. I would rather you hate me for the rest of eternity then watch your skin burn and be in a world without you inside of it."

Godric growled and shoved his hand through his hair which he never did in front of anyone except her. "What happened to us?"

"You grew a pussy and I got balls," she teased before she leaned against the wall.

"You were never this cold and calloused. Yes you were fiery, but it was the most beautiful thing about you," he explained to her. "Your passion drew me in and I am who I am today because I met you. You became cruel when you struck power...that's your one fault. Until I saw that you abandoned your family-"

Celeste slapped him across the face, her eyes cold. "Listen carefully, Godric, I may still have a soft spot for you, but don't think that this means that you can go running your mouth about things you don't know. I left because my life had become ordinary and I don't want normality."

Godric had pitiful eyes which disgusted Celeste and she desperately wished that he was back to his old self again...a pan started to form in her head and she smirked at Godric.

"You're wrong. You are ordinary and that frightens you. You hated your children because they weren't. I pity you because I know that you will never find peace and that you will always be the villain. The villains don't get happy endings."

Celeste watched Godric walk away, but then her hand turned completely black before she thrust it inside of his chest once she turned him around to face her. He gasped in pain as she grabbed his heart, she felt it squishing in her hand.

"Well then I thinks it's time we rectify that, don't you?"

She started to mutter something in Latin that Godric couldn't understand. He felt as if he were going into a deep slumber as he felt everything start to slow down for him. He swore that he heard someone laughing maliciously inside of his head.

He heard the voice whisper, _Finally._

Godric knew that this might be the end for him as e felt that something dark was coming out of him...something that he put away long ago so he hastily told her, "I love you and I know about Leo. He knows and they will kill you for this. Eric and Belle are far more dangerous than I am and they find a way to bring me back."

"Goodbye, Godric."

Godric felt his eyes close and then open, but he couldn't control himself. He felt as if he was watching a dream pass him by.

* * *

When I awoke that night, I felt empty. I felt alone. I quickly got out of bed and tried to look for Godric, but I couldn't find him.

I shook Eric awake-well, that's a lie. Never be at least ten feet from a vampire when they are awoken from their slumber. So I started to throw things at him. After five items, I threw a condom which I had bought and opened because what the hell! It went right on his eye as he woke up. He growled as I sang, "GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

He aimed the condom like it was rubber band and it slapped me right in the boob. I gasped in pain and grabbed my boob.

"That hurt, corpse! Don't go throwing things at me!"

"You started it!"

"You weren't waking up!"

"What do you want?"

"It's been a day and Godric is missing. AGAIN!" I told him in frustration. "I can't feel him. I don't feel anything."

Eric like concerned. "If that were true then you would be dead. He's still alive."

"I know that, but every time I try calling him, it gets answered, but all I hear is creepy breathing in the phone," I explained to him.

Eric froze and opened his mouth to say something, but something was thrown inside of our room. I gasped as I saw a bloody Leo coughing blood onto the pure white carpets. I got a cloth and started to wipe away the blood carefully.

Eric sped out of the room and searched for whoever threw him inside of our suite.

I managed to use my powers and move him to the bed as I looked at his face which was all kinds of colors on it. His face was barely recognizable and he had various bite marks all over his arms and neck. They looked to be the same bite over and over again...I almost cried while looking at him.

His body looked like it was put through hell too many times. He was definitely tortured and I wondered who could've done this. I gently pushed his hair back, wishing that I could call Sookie since she's my closest friend, but she had already left the hotel last night with Bill and Jason. I called her and she answered, "Hey, now's not really the time-"

"Someone get kidnapped my brother and tortured him then threw his body into our suite. Oh and Godric and Celeste are missing too," I told her quickly.

"What?!"

"I don't know. I'm really scared, once he gets better can you let him stay at your house until we find the culprit," I explained to her.

"Of course, yeah just give me some time. Remember the maenad is still here and she's taken over my entire house."

"We'll go there right now and I'll take care of the hairy bitch. I got powers now so I can mess any bitch up," I told her gleefully.

Sookie hummed. "Well, come back. The town got a whole lot worse while we were away-oh, Belle, please hurry."

"I promise. See you later."

I didn't wait for her to reply as I hung up and looked at my brother's pale body. He was losing a lot of blood and I wondered when Eric will be back. I knew that I couldn't wait for him. I remembered the book saying that if I focused very hard then I could manipulate energy into any way possible. All I had to do was concentrate. I closed my eyes after I sat on the bed next to his body, I put my hands over his body. I licked my lips as I searched within myself and tried to find the power or well, energy to heal his wounds.

I made a leap of faith as I started to transfer my own energy into his body. After a moment, I heard an intake of breath and a gasp. I felt liquid falling onto my thighs and felt something wet on my arms as well. After I felt a huge headache coming quickly, I knew that I was going to sleep. Even though my eyes were closed, I felt tired and soon I felt the cold sheets hit my skin as I fell onto the bed. I heard booming voices when I fell, but I couldn't say anything.

* * *

I shot up out of the bed and I came face to face with Eric and Leo, looking concerned. My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I quickly looked over Leo's body, seeing that it was completely healed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you, sis. How could you be so stupid though?! You could've died."

Wow...dick much? Is this the thanks I get for trying to save his life and thinking fast on my feet. "I didn't know what else to do! I had to think. I am not stupid, but very clever or cunning or something that sounds flattering, but I am not stupid! If I was then I would've slept with the corpse by now!"

Eric didn't look amused as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't give a shit. You're lucky that I came in time to save you from death. Again."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I am always near death-like experiences. I attract death. I mean look at you, corpse, you're in my life," I reminded him defensively as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Leo pointed his finger at me. "You're lucky that Eric was able to save you since you decided to take my wounds."

I was confused for a moment. "What did you do to heal me?"

Leo stepped away, smiling nervously. "Yes, Eric, what did you do?"

I looked at him for a moment before my eyes widened and I yelled as I put the puzzle pieces together, "DID YOU...DID YOU GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING BLOOD, CORPSE?! COME HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Leo held my waist as I charged towards Eric, flaying my arms and legs out wildly as I tried to grab some part of him. All Eric did was laugh at me as my finger stretched to catch him.

"Hey! Calm down or I will tie you up," Leo warned me.

"I like her this way," Eric murmured seductively then he patted my head.

"Stop it, you're encouraging her," Leo yelled at him as I became even more mad and tried to seriously bite his fucking fingers off.

"I will kill the both of you! I swear it!" I screamed at them, breathing heavily as I calmed down. "Wait, I need...a five minute break...I got too excited."

Leo let me go and I glared at the idiots standing in front of me. "You stupid fat heads gave me his blood and now he's inside of me. Literally! He gets to feel everything and I'll dream of him. My mind becomes shit when my body is weak for horny sex you know! It's a hard life being me."

"You mean life is hard when you're involved," Eric corrected in amusement.

"Whatever! Have you found who did this?"

Leo sighed heavily. "It was Godric."

I gasped and shook my head. That's impossible. Godric wouldn't do something like this, he's too moral or some shit. "You're wrong. Godric wouldn't...why would he? What's the reason?"

"Witchy is right," Eric agreed. Good to know that we're on the same page here. "Godric wouldn't have done this to you unless you provoked him to do so."

Leo scoffed. "I don't know what happened to him. I was walking and then he started to beat the shit out of me. I passed out and woke up in a room, hanging from the ceiling. He was cruel. I've never seen him like this. He had a malicious smile on his face the entire time. He enjoyed everything he gave me and more. I fear the Godric we knew is gone and the thing that created you, Eric, is there. He was horrible-beyond frightening. He makes Celeste look like child's play."

Eric stiffened. "We need to leave immediately. Pack whatever you can in the next five minutes."

I nodded quickly, knowing it best not to ask questions right now, but later. As I packed, I couldn't imagine what kind of person Godric was when he was first turned. I could tell that he was horrifying if Celeste wanted him back to that person once again. I had an aching feeling that she was behind all of this. If only I had stopped him from going with her then I would've been able to save him.

Eric, Leo and I made our way to the airport as quickly as possible, but I had a feeling that we were being watched or being followed...I knew that it was either one of the two or possibly both actually. A chill went down my spine as we boarded the private plane.

"Eric," I suddenly called out to him worriedly. Eric gave me a questionable look as he looked towards me. "What if we can't save him? What if Celeste wins? What's going to happen?"

Eric didn't answer me and I wondered if life would always be this complicated for not just me, but all of us. I imagine that this wasn't the life that we all thought we would end up in. Would we save him? I shuddered in terror at the thought of meeting this unfamiliar side of Godric. I heard most of the terrifying stories about Godric, I knew from my mother that he was a vampire to be feared. Eric had to learn this way of life from somewhere, didn't he? All progenies are created in the image of their makers like children are to parents...sometimes the reflection is beautiful and all times you are horrified by what you see in the mirror.

I had come to the conclusion that Eric wasn't like Godric at all when he said to me, "I don't know what's going to happen, Belle...but you'll be safe. I promise."

As I closed my eyes once again for the second time that night, I felt safe and comforted by Eric Northman which was very odd.

I guess the corpse isn't a stupid fat head after all…

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! I AM BEYOND HAPPY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME TO THIS STORY!**

**That whole scene with Celeste and Godric was planned to go a completely different way, but then I decided to not be boring and throw you guys a curve ball. I wondered what would happen if I brought Godric's bad side back because we've always heard/seen him be the moral character who's all about humanity. I wondered what Godric was like back in the day, I am reading the books of the TV show and it's given me some insight on what he was kind of like. **

**Eric and Belle are getting a little closer, but don't worry, she still can't resist Godric which she hates. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	12. Corpse, Interrupted

I am such a dumb-ass.

What the hell is wrong with me?

On the way over here on the plane, I fell asleep on Eric's shoulder and once or twice I caught him touching me. I saw him caressing the stray curls on my head, he even cuddled with me when Leo or I weren't looking. I knew what he was doing and yet as I laid there, I let it happen. It felt nice for once to be in the corpse's arms.

I woke up to being carried into a car, Leo and Eric were talking, but I was half asleep and so I didn't know what they were whispering about.

"We need to go to Lafayette's house," I told them as I woke up. "Right now."

Eric nodded reluctantly before giving the driver the address. "Why is that?"

"Because Sookie needs me. Remember?"

"Oh, yes, the deal we made-"

"YOU MADE," I corrected loudly. "You forced me to help her. I know maenads and all, me being a witch."

"You would've help her either way."

I rolled my eyes as Eric laughed when we pulled into the driveway. "Doesn't matter, corpse."

We arrived to find Sookie and Bill out on the porch waiting for us with an anxious looking Lafayette behind them. Oh, yeah, wow I totally forgot that he was Eric's prisoner. Stupid corpse, always ruining things.

I suddenly hit his arm and chest as hard as I could and Eric looked offended and confused.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," I snapped angrily at him as we walked up the steps. "Sorry, Lafayette about what Eric did to you. Trust me if I had known, I would have beat the shit out of the corpse."

The anxiety that fell on Lafayette went slowly away as he looked me over. Then he smirked and nodded. "I think I am going to like you. Something tells me you're a whole bag of craziness wrapped up in a pretty young bottle."

"Basically, she's the Devil," Leo said. "Hey, just like mom!"

I glared at him. "I am not like that wretched old hag. I am way prettier and angrier. Thank you, Lafayette. That's probably the nicest description anyone has ever said about me."

Eric stared at me like I was a freak. "Like you could help it."

I stabbed a finger into his chest. "Pot meet kettle, corpse. You're more of an asshole than I am."

Leo nodded. "She's right. You both are the biggest dicks around here. When you two are around I like to call this time double D's because it's Double Dickery."

"Oh, that makes sense," Sookie gushed. "Her psycho matches his."

I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes. "I am not like the corpse! I'm way better than him. I'm beautiful and he's fugly...A.K.A fucking ugly."

Eric shook his head. "You're just so bitter today. More than usual."

"Why I outta-"

"Don't!" Sookie yelled as she put herself between Eric and I when I made a move to strangle him. "Come inside already before you kill each other."

"I think that no one would honestly oppose to me killing Eric, Sook," I told her with genuine concern.

Lafayette smiled and added, "Hon, where have you been all my life? Finally someone to support my ways."

"I've been Eric's maid, cleaning his nasty-ass clothes and stuff," I shuddered in disgust.

As we went inside, I looked horrified as I saw Tara who was muttering something under her breath. She stopped as she saw me and her eyes were completely black.

"Wow," I whispered. "Your maenad did this. I can't believe it. Why didn't you let me come sooner? We saw the town on the way over here...Sookie, I don't think that this can be contained especially since if she literally has eyes everywhere."

I have to talk to this creature before I can strike. I need to find out more about her. I looked around and saw that no one was looking at me except for Leo. I backed away slowly from them and started to go to the back door. Leo didn't even stop me which meant that we had that awesome sibling telepathy thing going on now. Wait! Can Sookie read my mind? I need to ask her this shit one day. I mean seriously why hasn't she read my mind yet. Great! Now I'm a little offended by this.

OR maybe she has read my mind, found it beyond frightening and had to force herself to never step inside ever again…

Anyways, so here I am, two feet out the door...here it comes.

PLAN E HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED!

Plan E: Escape Eric's clutches by any means necessary(never by seduction obviously) and using any excuse possible to get away from him.

Hey, I may look comfortable around these corpses, but there is no way in hell that I am forgetting all about my escape plans A-Z. Now A-D are trashed and now I'm on to Plan E this time! Here I come, oh sweet freedom.

I gave my brother a silent wave before running over to Sookie's house to first confront the maenad who's now taken over her house.

(I thought you said that you teleported over there…)

(Hey, Sookie, get outta here! I already had Eric interrupted my story. MY story, you guys so keep your no good noses outta it!)

(But you're lying to them...you know, now that I think about it, I am very concerned about your relationship with God. I don't think, hon that He's gonna let you into heaven now since you're lying to people.)

(Fine! I wanted them to think that I actually fucking work out! God, now they know that I am as lazy as them probably. Happy?!"

(Very. Continue with the story then.)

As I used my power to teleport over to Sookie's house, I came upon the dreadful looking house. It had vines all over it, dirt was everywhere and there was this really big smelly thing on the front yard way taller than it should be. Meat was all over it with wood, sticks, and flowers. Oh and bones!

I walked up the steps and went inside, my hands balling into fists as I looked around. Her house was completely trashed with dirt and vines everywhere, I mean the place look horrible. It looked like something part of a garden house and the desert...or something dirty I don't know.

"Maenad! You get your bull-shit of an ass out here so I can kick it," I yelled out for her.

"Dear, no need to yell," a sweet voice said from above me. I turned around and gasped as I saw them. "We're right here."

"Dad?"

The maenad somehow had my father in her filthy clutches as they came down the stairs.

"How?" I squeaked out unintentionally.

"Easy really," she said with amusement. "Someone really doesn't like you. They called me and told me of your special abilities and that you would help the blonde girl with the glowing fingers destroy me. I thought that they were being ridiculous, but ever since I peeked inside of your father's mind...you are somewhat something to be feared of. Interesting little thing you are. So they told me that you would do just about anything for the ones you love. You love your father so here he is. Sorry about his face, he was very stubborn."

"I'll kill you," I heard him mutter to her as blood trickled down his face.

"And very rude too," she mused.

"Get your slimy and stinky bull hands off of him, you slutty pervert!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't your mouth from him I can see."

"You bet your old ass I do," I seethed. "But I get my ruthlessness from my bitch of a mother so I wouldn't cross me unless you want me to fry your ass like a Sunday night dinner."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You know, that really doesn't make any sense-"

"OH MY GOD," I snapped furiously at her. "It doesn't have to make sense as long as you get that I will burn you alive if you don't release my dad! God, you supes are always so literal about things!"

She smirked. "You're no witch...oh, you're an enchantress! How exciting!"

"What are you talking about, bull head?"

"Witches are often the balance of things, they often like to get in the middle of things because that's where they're supposed to be...they like it, they're do-gooders," she explained. "Your world confuses the two all the time. Enchantresses are much stronger than witches. They're real bitches too. You remember that story about the prince who became the beast, right? The enchantress cursed him. They like to curse people to make them see their wrongful ways which is you. You know, turns the arrogant prince into the frog yada yada. Witches are not that beautiful, but enchantresses are, which makes you definately an enchantress, sweetheart."

I gave her a dumb look. "I am not...I can't be...well, that explains the hatred I have for everyone."

"Whatever you say, Enchantress," she teased. "Anyways, I'll make you a deal since I heard that your family loves making those. If you promise to stay out of my business and this town, I'll let you and daddy dearest go."

I raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Really? Why?"

"Because I don't want you meddling in. I thought I already explained that to you. I don't like repeating myself."

"Fine. Whatever," I growled at them. "Now cough up my dad already, slut."

The maenad laughed and shoved him away from her and to me. I barely caught him by his arm as he almost fell on his butt. I held him close as I glared at her.

"Who was that called you?"

She shrugged as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't know. They called themselves your arch-nemesis or was your greatest enemy or maybe they said greatest adversary."

I didn't reply as my father and I started to walk away from her. I wish I could heal him, but I knew that I couldn't since I was still weak from healing Leo. When we were far enough from the house, I began to tell my father, "So did you get my email?"

He nodded weakly, the blood drying on his face. The crickets chirped, our feet made cracking noises as we walked, and the wind blew softly between the trees as I put his arm around my shoulder, holding him up.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said softly. "It gave me hope. Reassured me."

"I'm surprised you didn't break sooner, but then again, you're more stubborn than I am," I replied happily. We laughed and my father kissed my temple, reminding me of when I was a little girl.

"So you're some kind of witch or something like her-"

"No," I snapped quickly. "I'm nothing like her. Besides, I'm an enchantress. Also, she can't be saved. Godric was missing, Dad. She did something, I know it then Leo was beaten to near death and thrown into our room. He said that it was Godric who did it and that he really enjoyed the cruelty."

"There are two Godrics. One of them is merciful and religious in some way. He's the moral one, that's the one you know," he explained breathlessly. "He believes in life. The one you don't know is something else entirely. He is someone you don't want yourself being in his line of sight. He's tenacious and when he wants something, he does more than just take...he completely destroys it. He's a horrible person. He enjoys breaking people. Remind you of someone?"

"Are you talking about Eric or Celeste?" I asked coldly, shockingly not liking the comparison to be for Eric.

He stared blankly. "Both. His lover and his child. He created Eric and made him like that. I'm surprised he hasn't shown you his true nature. Vampires are not delicate creatures! They can't be saved."

"I don't want to save the corpse," I grumbled out as he started to cough.

"Maybe not right now," he said boldly. "But someday, when the feelings you have are real to you."

"I don't have feelings for him-"

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from me. "Oh please, your email convicted every one of my fears about you being with him."

"I'm not with him. I didn't choose to be!" I yelled at him, wondering why everyone seemed to think that I was getting closer to Eric. "I was sold to him. I am his prisoner forever. My life belongs to him and I have been always trying to escape like now, but after I defeated that maenad, but my archnemesis got in the way and took you. We need to leave right now, Dad."

"He'll come after us and I don't know what he'll do," he responded worriedly. "He's almost like his maker."

"Did you meet Godric?"

"Not really, but we ran into each other. He's way I hate vampires because...listen, I don't want to get into it, but he was terrifying. Now you said that in your email-"

"Email?" A deep voice questioned from behind them in amusement though they both knew who that voice belonged to. "I guess this means a breach in contact."

We turned around and saw Eric standing a couple of feet away from us, my father's arms tightened around me a little protectively. My hand tightened around his as well because this was Eric that we were talking about. As Eric took a step closer to us with a cold expression on his face, I pointed my finger at him, warning, "Stay the fuck there, corpse or I'll put a hex on you."

Eric lifted a quizzical brow before smirking. "And here I thought that we'd grown closer...pity. Now time for the punishment for the deal has been broken. Though I'm surprised that either of you lasted this long."

"You think this is a joke," I questioned, disbelief in my voice. "Our lives aren't something for you to play with just because you're stronger and immortal because guess what, corpse, even immortals die. I'll make sure of it too."

"So young and bold too...but are you stupid?"

I growled. Wow, he's acting like a real bitch right now. Whatever I guess. I turned to my father. "And you thought that I had feelings for this stupid corpse, Dad! He's just like the rest of them."

"Don't," my father said in a panicked voice. "He'll kill you."

"He won't. He likes to take his time killing people," I reminded him.

"You owe me the money now," Eric continued.

"You bastard, you know we don't have that," my father hissed, sweat on his brow.

"We'll make do," I told him urgently and held his hand. "I have a job at the library. I got it while in Dallas. Like I said, I was planning this for a long time and you know me, I don't give up."

Eric snorted and smirked at me like he knew that I was lying. I hate that. God, I can't believe it...I let him fool me. He managed to trick me.

"Let's make a deal," Eric began to say which caused the both of us to give him a very cold look. "I'll forgive your offense if you give me the twenty thousand. Deal?"

"You son of a-" I began to growl furiously, but my father cut me off saying quickly, "Deal. Fine whatever just leave us alone after we give it to you alright. My daughter and I are done with this supernatural shit."

I agree.

Eric shrugged. "Fine."

My father gave him a nod and started to limp past Eric after telling me, "My car was just down the road when that thing caught me."

I moved to follow my father, but Eric's hand shot out and took my upper arm. He slowly leaned down and whispered in my ear causing chill to go up my spine, "Expect a late night visitor tonight."

I yanked my arm away angrily, glare at him, but I felt myself nodding Of course, he wants something else. I ran after my father and found him already in the car. I quickly got inside and as we drove back to my childhood home, the drive was completely silent. I just wanted to lay my head down as I felt another headache coming towards me. I knew that I needed to text Sookie before Eric told her that I was going to bail or something. I wasn't though since I was going to kill the maenad. I'll tell her tomorrow since I knew that she had Bill to protect her.

Why did he let me go? I think that he never really cared for me-not that I care anyways! I fucking knew it! It was all just a game to him! STUPID FUCKING CORPSE IS GONNA BITCH SLAPPED TONIGHT!

Ugh, he probably just did it to get inside of my pants. I'm such an idiot!

When we pulled up, I immediately got out of the car and went inside of the familiar dark house and went upstairs to my bedroom. I fell face-first on my flower covered bed sheets, clutching the pillow to my face, falling asleep.

* * *

I felt the cold breeze coming from the window. My eyes opened immediately, knowing that the window was never opened. I shot up in bed and the light came on. I nearly screamed as I saw Eric sitting in the corner of my room...and he was looking through my drawers!

I shot out of bed and pushed the drawer closed, nearly hitting his fingers. My eyes widened as he looked closely at a pair of black lace panties that I'd only worn once when I lost my virginity and never again.

"Mmmm, such a beautiful pair-"

"Hands off, corpse!"

I tried to take them from him, but he just smirked down at me and hid them in his jacket. I made a face. Ew, what a total weirdo he is.

"Why? Why are you here? I'm free of you."

Eric started to chuckle and shook his head before he grabbed my chin. "I never had any intention of letting you go...you'll always be mine. I know about your feelings, I can feel them-"

"How?" I questioned softly. "I never had your blood or Godric's, but I dreamt of you both. How is that possible?"

"I gave you my blood when you were sick," he confessed. "I thought that would be obvious by now. You're smart so I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Eric-"

Eric kissed me passionately on the lips, grabbing my face as we collided with the dresser behind us. I was stunned, but the dream from a couple of nights ago filled my mind and body with this unfamiliar need. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto the dresser with my legs wrapped around his hips. I felt our tongues touched and twirled, doing all sorts of things.

I let out a soft moan when he started to suck my neck, I knew that it was his blood making me this way. But why? His blood should've been out of my system years ago. Why was I dreaming about Godric too? Could it be the bond Celeste created with Godric?

My mind became like a slushie when he started to pull my clothes off. I pulled down his jacket and kissed his neck and behind his ear impulsively.

I was in my white bra when he kissed between my breasts and then I heard someone muse, "Beautiful thing you created with Celeste, Don."

I gasped in shock and seemed to come back to the present especially realizing how caught up I became when Eric touched me. I pushed him away from me, covering myself with a blanket as we watched Godric come inside of my bedroom draped in black clothes with his hand around my father's neck. There were two holes in his neck that made my blood boil.

Godric seemed different as he gave me a fanged grin and his hair was slicked back. He had on a black V-neck shirt with black jeans and shoes. He looked like a brown-haired Eric honestly, kinda sexy-wait, what am I thinking?

"My son, I have returned. Finally. Did you miss me?"

Eric nodded. "Of course I did."

"I see that you are surviving."

"Godric," I warned. "Let him go. This isn't you."

He started to laugh. "This is the real me. I am Godric of Gaul. I don't need saving. Never had. I'm here for good. I lost my way, but Celeste managed to guide me back. Too bad about your friends in that little irrelevant town and the fact that you can't save them thanks to me. But I what can I say I want you all to myself."

Oh so he is the one who claimed himself to be my greatest enemy...what a weirdo, why does he already want to kill me?

"Godric please-"

"Begging me won't save him," he informed me. "I don't like beggars. I wish that he'd been more...delicious actually. I like children the best. They are much more satisfying to eat then humans over forty. I have a feeling that you taste much different than your father though. I can smell you from here and it's quite arousing."

I watched stunned as he threw my father to the side like a rag doll and sped over to me, but Eric stepped in the way and said sternly, "She is mine!"

Godric had an impassive expression as he kept on staring at me over Eric's shoulder, his eyes dead, but determined. It was so creepy that it actually started to terrify me. I was grateful that Eric was in front of me, Godric licked his lips.

When his fangs came out, Eric repeated calmly, "She. Is. Mine. Godric."

Godric then smirked and backed away, picking up my father and started to feed on him. Eric held me back as we watched him feed. My father was limp in his arms as he said, "So, I want the book that your brother gave you. Now or I'll kill your father."

"Fine," I snapped angrily. "It's at Eric's."

Godric smiled victoriously. "Good."

My father dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Godric suddenly threw Eric away from me and I screamed when I saw him bite into his wrist and forced his blood into my mouth. Eric stood up and managed to pull Godric off of me. He leaned against the wall, licking the blood from my father away from his mouth still. Eric held me close to him protectively, I wiped away the sweet blood from my mouth furiously.

Godric stepped over my father's body and said to Eric, "What happened to you, my child? When I left, you didn't care for humans. There were nothing, but food and pleasure to you-to us. You're weak now. I'm disgusted at what you've become."

"I'm not weak."

"Prove it," he sneered with a smirk. "Let us ravish the both of them, feed and fuck them both. Kill the old man and have the witch whenever we want. However we want like in the beginning."

"Fuck you," I yelled at him. "I am not becoming your little fuckdoll, you sick corpse!"

"You have no choice actually-"

"No," Eric replied and the room was very silent.

Godric raised an eyebrow. "No? This is not a request, Eric. This is a command from your maker."

"You released me before you came back," Eric reminded him. "I am letting you go, but only because I know that if you stay here any longer than I will kill you for trying to take what is mine. Belle Marie Deveraux is mine! Stay the fuck away. I don't want to share her with anybody. Not even you."

Godric calmly adjusted Eric's collar and shirt when he came closer to us. "We'll see, my child."

Godric left the room in the blink of an eye and I went to my father as Eric ripped over his wrist and feed him his blood quickly.

I smoothed my father's hair as I told Eric, "Thank you. You didn't have to...thank you so much, Eric."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, Eric teased, "All I get from that is a kiss on the cheek. I saved you from something horrible and all I get is that."

"Stupid corpse, how dare you," I gasped. "I let you do a lot of things to me before Godric came in here. I gave you tongue which I never do. Feel better?"

He shrugged and then sighed. "Maybe. I can tell you that it'll give me something to dream about later tonight...that is if you don't want to finish what we started."

My heart pounded in my chest as I shook. "No, that can't happen. It can't, Eric, because it wasn't really me. It was your stupid yucky old blood. When my father wakes up, can you make him forget about all of this? I don't want him to remember Godric saying those things because then he'll never forgive him."

"So Godric gets to be the good one and I have to be the bad one?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's your own fault, corpse. You did that all on your own, remember?"

"Fine, but I want a kiss from you."

"Nope."

"A minute long one too."

"Uh, how about no?"

"Forty seconds."

"As if. A lot can happen in just forty seconds. Five seconds."

"Thirty."

"Ten and it's a peck, no tongue action."

"Well, that's no fun."

"Oh, shut it corpse," I shot at him and kissed him quickly on the lips for more than ten seconds just to shut him the hell up. I like the way he tastes...that sounds super creepy.

"No, it doesn't," Eric muttered before grabbing me closer. "It's sexy."

"Nope," I immediately said once I felt his tongue and pushed myself away. "Keep everything inside, corpse. Tongue in mouth and dick in your pants at all times."

He smirked. "That was more than ten seconds."

I blinked.

"GOD, YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL CORPSE!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So Godric is a really scary guy, I read in the book that he did like any gender and didn't mind children too so that was scaring for me so him suggesting to have sex with both Belle and Don which is the father's name was always supposed to be in there. A lot of fanfics always have Godric and Eric sharing the OC sometimes, or neither one of them want to share her. I feel that they wouldn't share Belle because one, she would never do that and rip their dicks off and two, their the alpha males in a way. But they did use to share once upon a time…**

**I kept on rewriting the Godric appearance because I wanted him to be very villainous and no, he won't be like Russell where he rips the spine on national television because that's not him. He likes playing with humans because of what they did to him when he was human which is why he hates him. Don has heard about Godric's old ways and he knows what he's dealing with. **

**Godric doesn't like Belle because she changes everyone around her and he can see that in Eric in a way which makes him mad. He's her "greatest enemy" for now at least. I just really want to get to Alcide and Russell because the wolves are entertaining and Belle's...well, you will have to wait to see what she decides to call them by. Witches=old hags, vampires=corpses…**

**So Belle is an enchantress and you'll learn more about that later, but just think of them as people who like serving justice to others. Like the whole eye for an eye thing. Beauty and the Beast, she turned him into a beast because he was rude, arrogant, selfish, and had no love. SO they like to change people for the better in a way...I could see Belle turning someone into a cat just because they put ketchup in her burger.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	13. Dumb-Ass Corpse

"You let him glamour me, didn't you?" My father asked angrily when I came down the stairs.

I should tell him the truth…

"Eric forced me to!" I lied, oh I am so going to hell now for sure. Eh, whatever, I'm sure that Satan and I will have tons of fun...then again, I'll probably piss him off by calling him double horned poopy head.

Well if Eric doesn't hate me by now then I'm sure I'll survive!

"I didn't have a choice," I lied to him. I so had a choice, but he didn't have to know that. "Eric controlled me-"

"Oh, please," my father scoffed. "You can make anyone do anything. You have that way with people."

Do I? Well, I'm gonna have to try that out on someone sometime. Maybe Pam or Jason...I'll try Jason first since he's an easy level and then I'll go to Pam since she'll be a difficult level. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's been about two days since I last seen Eric, I needed a break from all that drama going on with Godric and the rest of them.

I spent those two days with my father the entire time and we made up for months of lost time between us. I felt happy because everything that we did was completely normal. I felt normal for once-OH GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! OH NO, I'M TURNING INTO SOOKIE!

My father put his hand on my shoulder, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You look very very terrified."

"I think I'm becoming like Sookie," I whispered, holding my chest. "We need to get rid of her. Now."

"Hey, y'all," Sookie greeted as she came in like she lived here. Does she? Wow, I need to get my head checked again. But not by some quack of a doctor.

"SOOKIE, GET OUT," I yelled at her, pointing to the door she came in through. "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, jeez, don't be rude to your only friend," my father advised, but it went through one ear and out the other as usual with parents.

"Yeah, you heard me, blondie," I scoffed. "You've twisted me up. I want a normal life now because of you with stupid things like washing clothes an-and cleaning things! I don't clean things! I'm not good at cleaning! Ask Eric, he'll vouch for me. You know I was perfectly fine before I met you. I hated the world and liked being weird."

Sookie smiled. "I'm not sorry that you're becoming a better person and not some mean old grouch because of me."

I scoffed again and crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever so what happened to Maryann? Eric tried calling me which I ignored. He sent me a text demanding to go with him to see some queen named Sophia-Marie or something."

Sookie chuckled. "Her name's Sophie-Anne, B."

"B?" I questioned. "That's my new nickname?"

Sookie nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I like it, B, it suits you."

We laughed and then she went into the story of how they defeated Maryanna. I told her all about Godric which horrified her and she admitted that she thought that she saw him watching my house when she drove by last night to see if I was home.

"I swear that Godric is not only freaky, but he's kind of a pervert. Not those sexy, smooth ones too...the nasty ones that give you the creeps which makes you question every guy on the entire planet," I told her.

Sookie nodded. "I have had some of those. Why do you think I swore off men for a while? Their minds are just too disgusting sometimes."

"I wish I knew what Eric was thinking," I said when I knew my dad was out of the kitchen. "I mean he's an enigma."

"And when did you start thinking about Eric," Sookie asked curiously, staring at me.

"Never," I said quickly. "Don't be gross."

"Eric asked you to meet the queen, B. The queen's kind of a big deal around here, Bill told me this when he went to see her."

I waved her off. "Oh please, he probably just wanted somebody to wash his clothes and boss around. 'Cause if he didn't then I guess the world would just stop spinning."

"So have you come up with the twenty thousand yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm looking for a job too. We're pulling money from everywhere."

"Merlotte's," Sookie said as if that was the answer to everything. "Work there. Then I take you to work and take you home. We can work the same shifts. Sam already agreed to it before he left."

"Sam barely knows me," I reminded her. "So how is that possible?"

"Sam's real good at telling who's good and who's bad. I made a good impression for you too. You had experience with Eric so that was a bonus for you. It would do you good, Belle, make your own money," Sookie advised me, putting her hand on my forearm. "Oh, fudge, I've got to get going."

"What's going on?"

"Bill's taking me out to somewhere special. He even bought me a dress and everything," Sookie explained with excitement.

"Well, bye, Sook."

"See you, B," she said as she rushed out the door.

It was only a couple of minutes before sunset so I had a few minutes to spare before Eric tried calling me again. I swear! That stupid corpse won't leave me alone! I'm fine for God's sake! Though I'm kind of afraid since Godric can enter my house, but don't worry because the next time I see that boy, I will rescind that fucking invitation so fast that his head will spin off his shoulders.

I cleaned and dried the dishes, putting everything away when my phone started to ring. Eric's name popped up on the screen and I rolled my eyes before slyly turning it off thus ignoring him.

I heard banging on the front door in the next moment and I rolled my eyes before I opened the door and saw Eric standing on the front porch. I went outside, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer any of my calls."

"I know. You're getting clingy and it's annoying me," I joked with a smirk.

"I was...I thought Godric got to you," Eric replied. "We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"We have to talk. You're avoiding me and have been for two days," Eric informed me.

"Oh please, I'm not. Why would I be, corpse?"

"Come. We need to talk in private," Eric said with determination before he pulled me to him suddenly and we were off into the sky with the wind rushing against my face.

"STUPID CORPSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him then in an instant we were on the ground.

He smirked down at me, who was still wrapped up in his arms. I glared up at him as he teased, "Having fun?"

"You know I feel calling you a stupid corpse is not having as much of an effect as it should on you," I explained. "But you are...YOU ARE A DUMB-ASS CORPSE!"

Eric smiled and set me down on my feet and I followed the bastard into the club and down to the basement which was just as gloomy as I remembered it. I tapped my foot on the ground and grimaced.

"How did you get this fucking floor dirty again? Do you remember how long it took me to do this? There were a lot of horrible stains on there that I should have never ever known about," I explained to him. "Ever!"

Eric pushed one of the chains aside and gave me a sexy smirk. "We should really talk about our kiss and what would've happened if we were interrupted."

"By your sick maker, remember?" Eric gave me a disapproving look. "Don't you look at me like that. I have every reason to be this way. The sick corpse wanted to practically have a gangbang with my father and I. That's wrong because no one should see my father naked. No one would want to too."

"I agree," Eric said and-HOLY FUCK HOW DID HE GET SO CLOSE TO ME!

I was backed slowly into the wall, trying not to think about how dirty it probably was since no one cleans anything around here. Eric started to kiss my collarbone after he moved the string of my pink lace camisole top that Sookie gave me off of my shoulder.

"It'll be fun," he murmured against my skin. "You'll enjoy it."

I should've said something like, Hey get the fuck off of me, you pervert! NO, it wouldn't be fun and I definitely won't enjoy it.

But I got horny and hot...so I said this instead.

"Whatever you want," I whispered. "Just keep on kissing me."

I felt hot and cold all at the same time as Eric kept on planting kisses all over my body. He playfully bit one of my clothed nipples before lifting up the helm of my top and kissing my stomach.

"You have a scar," he said softly. "It looks like a heart. Full life of love perhaps?"

I chuckled breathlessly. "That's ironic...since I don't believe in love."

Eric somehow got my shirt and pants off. I don't know what it was about him that made me want to jump his bones already. I never had this reaction towards him before and now I'm officially worried. I don't get it. I think it's his blood that's controlling me somehow.

Eric bit my ear and kissed behind it, reminding of what I did to him a couple of nights ago. I pulled off his jacket and shirt, running my hands all around him. I admired his body and how freaking gorgeous he was. Though I wouldn't admit this aloud of course since Eric will hold it over my head forever.

I don't know what I was doing, but my body had a mind of its own as I pushed him into the other pillar and kissed down his body. His chest hair tickled my cheek and I started to unbuckle his pants. His ran his hands through my curls and started to pull down my panties, biting my butt cheek.

I yelped as he stuffed his face between my legs and moving me into the chains.

"No chains," I warned him. "Seriously, I'm not into that BDSM shit. I know you are, but I'm not, corpse. This is just sex by the way...a one time deal that I know will get me a front row seat in hell."

Eric nodded and I pulled on his hair tightly until he said, "Fine. No bondage."

"And?"

"No dominance or submissive," he said in disappointment.

"Good, you've got BDS, but you're forgetting the M, weirdo!"

"And masochism," he replied.

"Corpse, you're forgetting about the other two!" I yelled at him. "Discipline and sadism. I don't do that crap."

Eric scowled. "You want me to go vanilla? What about handcuffs?"

"I'm not like that Rihanna song called S&amp;M, you know? Chains and whips don't excite me at all, corpse!"

"Spanking?"

"Oh my god," I pushed him away and started to put on my clothes. "Look, I think that before we have sex, we need to draw up some kind of rule book here."

Eric groaned and leaned against the pillar, the bulge in his pants becoming bigger. "Well, that's no fun."

"Your fault," I reminded him and led him upstairs. "Now let's draw up a contact for us to have sex. Oh my God, I turned into you. God, I'm Sookie too. Eric, what's wrong with me?!"

As we passed Pam in the hallway, she chuckled. "Oh, goodie, so are we finally talking about your problems? Let's see, there's your hair, your clothes-I mean I could make you better only if you let me get my hands on that mane you call your hairstyle."

"Back away, slut," I roared at her and held a pencil at her. "Or I will stake your pink ass."

"What the hell is a pencil doing in here, Eric?" Pam asked with her hands on her hips. "We forbid them for a reason. Wood meet vampire. No thank you."

I laughed. "That's true. Ginger!"

Ginger came running out and I pointed the pencil in her face. "What the fuck, Ginger ale? This could kill them. It's a work hazard, buddy so pull your shit together! Come on, Ginger, I've been gone for only a couple of weeks. I'm disappointed. Get out of my sight."

"I'm sorry," she begged. "Sorry again, Miss Belle. I'll do better I promise."

She ran off and they all stared at me. I shrugged. "What? I run the show when you two idiots are gone. I'm like their God-aw, wait, did you actually think that they were scared of you? That's so sweet. No, corpses, they're scared of me over here."

Pam smiled and said, "Well, that explains a lot actually since everyone's been in such a good mood lately. Where are you all headed anyways? Did you guys almost have sex then Eric screwed it up somehow?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It tends to happen very often," Pam informed me. "So what happened?"

"We're here to draw up a contract since I have to make sure that Eric doesn't pull any BDSM crap on me again like he almost did downstairs."

"Well, vanilla is no fun. Nothing like a little slapping and bondage will help you come faster and for multiple times."

"Ew, stop it."

"So you're finally giving it up, huh?" Pam teased. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Eric will be your first."

Wait, did they think...no, they couldn't have…

"Do you guys think that I'm a virgin?"

Pam and Eric looked at each other and then nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not," I laughed. "You guys, come on. Is that why you think that I won't give it up? Well, my body's a temple that make men fall to their knees at the thought of entering."

"That's interesting," Eric mused. "Somehow the appeal of you is more arousing."

"Not for me," Pam chimed in. "I love corrupting the innocent...but not when they get all clingy."

"You mean like Eric," I shot and I knew that I burned him so good because even then Pam smirked at me and Eric was silent.

"I'll just leave you two alone to do whatever it is you two were going to do," Pam told us before she left.

We went into the office and I smiled. "Okay now let's begin."

"So you're not a virgin? I thought for sure-"

"Look, just because my legs don't automatically open for you like most of the sluts that you fuck usually do, but come on. I have standards."

"You were so sweet when you were horny for me," Eric realized. "Now you're just mean."

"SO you mean like you."

Eric smirked and kissed my cheek before lifting me into his lap. "I find your sharp tongue is the most attractive quality you have."

"Shut it, corpse and start typing this shit out because I will refer to it every time sex comes up," I warned him.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Wow, 200 follows for this story! AH, I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS! I'm really happy that you guys like this story. I was going to add a sex scene between Eric and Belle finally after all these chapters, but then I realized that Belle wouldn't give in that easily to someone. She's convinced that he's somehow gonna trick her as usual. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	14. Count Dracula Corpse Shit

Sookie ignored Pam's warning as she stormed into the office of Eric Northman. She gave a shocked and slightly horrified gasp when her eyes found the Viking and her best friend looking over various...inappropriate things that no one should ever see except your partner.

Belle gave her a scowl after she dropped the butt plug into the desk. "What's your deal?"

"Why do you have all those things out?"

She rolled her eyes but appeared unfazed. "You mean sex toys? Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not," Sookie scoffed. "But I shouldn't have seen this. Why are those even out?"

"I said yes to one thing which led to Eric bringing out his toys from his chest and wanting to know which ones I don't like...and which ones we won't use."

"Okay," Sookie said awkwardly as she tried not to think about her friend in a new light now. "Yuck by the way. Have either of you seen Bill?"

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he was proposing and the next thing I knew when I came back from the bathroom, he was gone. It looked likes kidnapping and not like he just up and left me," Sookie explained, trying to hold back tears.

Belle wordlessly picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers. "Get me Celeste Deveraux. Leo, just do it! There's been a kidnapping and I think she did it...if not her then who? Who the hell is that? I'll be there tomorrow night."

Sookie wait anxiously waited as Belle was talking to her long lost brother brother on the phone. She could tell that she was annoyed by something since her thoughts were clear for once and unguarded.

Sookie did promise herself that she would never look inside of her friend's head, but Bill was kidnapped.

_Ugh, why does he want me to meet my devilish mother? I want to take Eric with me, but he's a no good corpse and I don't trust his pale ass. Besides, Godric will try to hurt me again-_

"Wait, Godric tried to kill you? That's insane."

"My bitch of a mother decided to turn him back into the Godric she actually liked who is evil and everything bad in the world...let's call him Gary!"

Eric frowned. "No."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Oh like code names," she said excitedly.

Eric had his arms crossed over his muscular chest as he stared expressionlessly down at Belle. Sookie shook her head then said, "We don't have time for this! We need to find Bill! Now Eric where were you tonight at eleven?"

"Here. With Belle."

Belle scoffed. "Sookie, please tell me that you don't think that the corpse took scowl lines."

"The thought crossed my mind. He wants Bill outta the way for some reason," Sookie explained. "I don't trust him-anyone at this point."

A hurtful look passed over her dear friend's face. "You're such an idiot, Sookie Stackhouse!"

Belle suddenly vanished into thin air and Pam said, "Uh-oh, psycho witch on the loose."

"We'll find her," Eric said with certainty. "I didn't take Bill. I was here all night with Belle doing this."

Sookie was astonished as she questioned suspiciously, "For the last six hours?"

Eric smirked. "You seem surprised… What can I say? I like to shake things up in bed. I can last for a long time. Is Bill's stamina not up enough to snuff?"

"You took him. I know you did."

"You have no proof, but even if I did then as Sheriff, it is my duty to look for him," Eric answered calmly.

"Well do it then," Sookie replied before she walked up to the door. "Oh by the way, you still owe me ten thousand dollars."

Eric watched Sookie walk away and once she was far away, Pam asked, "Did you take him?"

Eric's jaw ticked. "No, but I was planning to. He was supposed to be here hours ago."

"The witch is gonna kill you, you know? I think she likes Bill."

Eric scoffed lightly. "She only likes him because Sookie values him. He knows that I'm selling vampire blood."

Pam nodded. "I know. He's a problem...but Eric, he's gone which changes everything."

"It changes nothing," he replied before putting his Bluetooth in his ear and his red silk robe onto his shoulders. He dialed a number. "Hello, Mr. Ruben. First, find me Belle Deveraux. Then tell me WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH BILL COMPTON?!"

* * *

I felt the swift sword of betrayal every time I thought about Sookie. Maybe I'm overreacting, but how could she?

I would never let Eric take Bill since she loves him and all blah, blah, blah whatever.

But how could she not trust me? I've done a lot of things for that girl who I swear likes to attract trouble. I laid in bed with thoughts swirling all around me, but Celeste consumed them.

Why did she want to meet me?

I glanced at the diary pages on my end table that I hid away before Godric came to get the book back from me. Are they the reason why she wants them back?

I heard a finger tap on the window behind me and I smiled as I turned around, knowing that it was probably Eric. My smile died as I saw a smirking Godric at my window. He wiggled his fingers at me in a teasing way. I darted towards the window and shoved the curtains closed, thankful that they were dark purple. I hid the pages away before I opened curtains.

I gave him my angriest death glare that I could give anyone. My eyes started to hurt actually after doing it for a couple of minutes. He looked as if he were chuckling, I opened the window finally, feeling as if I given the right amount of time someone should give a death glare to a Mr. McCreepypants named Godric.

"What do you want, Psyco-Corpse?"

"Psycho-Corpse? I must ask if that is the best that you can do," he questioned in amusement. "If so then I am very disappointed."

Godric came inside-well, more like levitated to be honest. It was weird Count Dracula corpsey shit that I was not having this late at night! Buffoonery I tell you! I had half a mind to tell him, in fact, my lips were already forming the words, but the little pervert went straight for the panty drawer. I dived for the drawer, closing it just as he barely opened it. He's definitely earned himself my cold shoulder move.

No wonder Eric's such a perv, he got it from fucking Godric! Like maker, like progeny in my opinion.

Ugh, stupid corpse! He's not even here and he's already giving me a headache. Then again so is Godric…

"I can do better but you deserve my worst ones since you implied that you would rape me..._AND_ MY FATHER!"

"No, you would be willing to let us have you," Godric said arrogantly and with a lot of certainty that really concerned me. I WAS NOT INTO THAT SHIT! "The both of you."

Ew. My dad is grosser than the word gross itself.

I scoffed loudly. "No, I wouldn't! I'm not into threesomes, buddy!"

Seriously, how many times do I keep on having to explain that to everybody?!

Godric hummed. "Interesting. But somehow you like the use of toys as foreplay."

"Hey! How did you-"

"Or maybe you don't like it because no one's been able to _correctly _use them on you. You've been dealing with amateurs I'm afraid, my beautiful Belle," Godric told me, closing closer to me. Too close actually.

I stepped away from him, but as soon as I did, I found myself on the bed with his knee nudging my legs open as he kneeled between them and hovered over me.

I gulped nervously as he continued, "Such a travesty that you've been wasted on men who have no talent and know nothing about pleasure."

"So Eric has wasted me then? Not that we did anything together," I quickly added.

"I can make you forget him," Godric whispered into my ear after he leaned closer to me. With a different tone of voice, it would sound like a threat. "Who do you think taught him how to make someone submit to him easily?"

I doubt that since with Eric's looks, all he has to do really is just stare at someone. Example A: Ginger, their barmaid or dancer or well...shit, what the hell is the point of Ginger? Anyways, Ginger practically cums every time she sees Eric walk into the room and he doesn't even look her way. I kept silent though on this thought and I didn't have it in me to out wit him for some reason.

Godric's lips were on mine in the next moment, passion and heart gripped every inch of my body in that moment. I could hardly breathe actually. Despite, what my pants were saying when I started to feel the heat boil roughly inside of me, I didn't want this. I pushed him away once I felt his hand start to slide inside of my pants too. For some reason, I couldn't do this. I remembered that this Godric was different. I wanted the Moral Godric, not the Dammed One. Besides if I were to fuck his brains out then I would be slightly raping Moral Godric since he probably doesn't even like me maybe and never wanted to have sex with me.

Then I thought of Eric. We weren't together, but for right now, I wanted to be with him. So I kicked him away as he smirked at me with lustful eyes that seemed to darken. I felt naked as he looked at me even though I was fully clothed.

"Get out, sicko," I told him firmly, regaining my voice and mind as the fog cleared.

He laughed. "I'll be back. You'll want me-no, you'll seek me very soon. Why? Well, once my child tires of you-and he will tire of you, I have seen it before, you will come to me. You'll beg. You'll enjoy it."

He obviously underestimated my stubbornness and my willpower as I made it one of my rules in life that I will never beg for something and especially for someone. It was a rule I seriously followed. I scoffed. "Whatever, psycho corpse. I resend your invitation."

Godric still smirked at me as he floated backwards and out of my window. I hate this Count Dracula shit that he was pulling on me. I already have one thank you very much and his name is Eric Northman. I closed the window and then closed the curtains. I fell onto my bed and realized that one good thing came out of this night…

I DIDN'T SAY MY THOUGHTS ALOUD THIS TIME! YAY! PROGRESS!

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

**I know you probably wanna get past the first episode of season 3 already, but I'm trying here, it's just that there's a lot of info that I gotta put in and where exactly does Belle rightly fit into everything like how my first OC/story of True Blood did, I loved how connected I made her with everything so I'm trying to achieve that. Then there's the whole Sookie plot line, ugh, I'm gonna try because I do hate it when authors drag out an episode or a day or something like that.**

**Next chapter, Belle's gonna visit her mama, but not without some muscle backup *wink wink* **

_**Spoiler Alert: She doesn't even know that she's got backup...you know how she gets when someone lies to her, yikes!**_

**Wonder who's in with Russell now these days...especially with the kidnapping of Bill. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
